3:AM Kisses
by MyToxicValentine
Summary: Bella is looking forward to her first year at Whitney Briggs University, new friends, dorm life, and finally being close to her brother again, but is determined to show her brother she's not a little kid and equally determined to use Edward's body to prove her point. It's been made pretty clear that Bella is off limits to Edward but their undeniable sparks explode. BXE
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, duh. I'm just using the characters. Also, the story belongs to Addison Moore, the author of 3:AM Kisses. I'm just putting Stephenie's characters in to Addison's world. This is the disclaimer for the entire story, because I hate, and often forget, to write them.**

Sometimes life has its way with you. It peels back the layers of your existence like the skin of an onion until the real you glows underneath, raw and painful to the touch. It's in those moments, in that hour, you look to those that give you strength—for me, that person was my brother. He was the one that put me on a pedestal after tragedy struck in our young lives. He promised to always look after me. To make sure that I wouldn't stumble in life and that the right people would land beside me along the way. It's no coincidence most of those people were of the estrogen card-carrying variety. My brother loves me so much he pinned me high on the good girl board long before I could have contested the effort, and, now that I'm admiring the view below, I'm not so sure I want to be the poster child for innocence anymore.

It's funny how something like death, which isn't funny at all, can shape your destiny. When my father was alive, all he talked about was his heyday at Whitney Briggs, and, of course, being little I imagined him stuck on a farm, pitching straw over his shoulder—but Whitney Briggs is a far cry from any countryside barn. Whitney Briggs University is billed as a cosmopolitan educational institution tucked in the blue mountains of North Carolina, and, so, after he died, both my brother and I set our scholastic compass in that direction. That's where destiny kicks in, and I meet him.

Edward Cullen. Even his name makes me sigh.

He's right here, and I want nothing more than to close the gap between us until he falls into me. I'm boiling over, ready to have him, ready for him to have me any way he wishes.

I stretch my arms up over my head and wriggle my body into his mattress.

His chest ticks with a silent laugh. "Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it." A seam of moonlight catches his features, exposing the fact he clearly approves.

"I'm settling in." I twist my hips into the bed. "I think I could get a good night's sleep here."

"Oh, sweetie"—he growls it out as the smirk slides off his face —"if you spent the night in my room, there wouldn't be a whole hell of a lot of sleeping going on." His fiery breath sears over my mouth like a promise. "And, if you did happen to fall asleep, I'd be guilty of doing something very, very wrong."

My fingers run down his granite-like abs and unbutton his jeans. I glide down the bed and plant a kiss just above his boxers.

"I don't plan on sleeping," I say it low like a threat. "And neither should you."


	2. Nipplegate

"I'm pretty sure flashing your boobs at the hottest guy in a ten-mile radius isn't the best way to meet new friends on move-in day.

"Shit!" I pull my tube top up, quick as a flicker, but it doesn't matter, "the girls" have already made their startling debut right here in Founder's Square in front of a demigod who's witnessed the first of many embarrassing episodes I'm sure to have at Whitney Briggs. "I swear I don't know how that happened." I pluck and adjust, while struggling to hold onto the oversized duffle bag I've filled with all of my dad's favorite books. When he died I sort of adopted them, and, now, I'm dragging them around like a body. It was the one bag I didn't check and thankfully so since the airline sent the rest of my things to Kansas. "It's like a ghost just pulled it down. Stupid top."

"I don't think it's stupid." He gives a lopsided grin, and my insides squeeze tight. He's gorgeous, and built, and way the hell out of my league. "I think it's friendly." He dips his gaze to my cleavage again as if waiting for a reprisal.

"It's not friendly, and neither am I." I take a step to the left, and he's quick to block my path. "Look, sorry about the peep show. My clothes usually don't make a habit of falling off in front of people." His copper hair glows in the dappled sunlight. It looks glossy and slick, and it's all I can do to keep my fingers from running through it.

"Don't feel too bad—clothes everywhere have a habit of falling off in my presence. Especially the undergarment variety." He gives a cocky grin. "In fact, I double dog dare you to do it again."

Perfect. He's tanned, ripped, and evidently ready to dip his wick.

"I'm leaving now." I ditch around him and step into the swell of humanity. Girls in every level of undress scream and hug as if summer had somehow lasted a thousand years. Dozens of skateboards jet by, quick and lethal as bullets, as I struggle my way through the main thoroughfare. If I wasn't lugging around all my father's books, which have decidedly morphed into bricks, I might have actually enjoyed my first stroll through campus. I had seen snippets of it in the glossy brochures, but I've basically shown up at Whitney Briggs sight unseen. The first thing I noticed when the airport shuttle dropped me off is the fact the air is thinner in the mountains of North Carolina, much more than it ever was in Arizona. Back home you could take a bite out of the heat, and here it feels like I'm filling my lungs with something just this side of helium.

A pair of bicycles zoom at me in either direction, and I squeeze my eyes shut in a passive effort to avoid the near collision. They whisk by, and I force my lids to open once again. I could use a serious nap right about now and maybe a defibrillator if I ever manage to trek across this overgrown scholastic terrain. Swear to God, this campus is uphill both ways. Whoever thought it was a good idea to plop a school on the side of a mountain must have been part billy goat.

"You need a hand?" It's the tanned, ripped, dip-wick willing and able with his half-cocked smile, and I'm sure he's got a half-cock in his pants to match. Just as I'm about to protest the idea, he swipes the duffle bag from me without the proper invite, not that my tired muscles are willing to fight him. "Which way you headed?"

"No really, it's okay." I try to snatch it back, and he swings it just out of reach. His muscles redefine themselves, and a series of lightly sketched tattoos track up over his biceps.

"I promise I won't say a word to your dorm sisters about 'nipplegate.'"

I suck in a quick breath.

"Nipplegate?" Crap. I'm not on campus five minutes, and already I've caused a quasi-political scandal of mammary proportions, not that my boobs are anything news worthy. "I'm in Prescott Hall." I sag into the idea of him schlepping my things. I bet he's secretly going to call me nipples each time he sees me. In fact, I'm sure he'll share this juicy tidbit with his lowlife friends, and I'll have to endure four long years listening to things like nips, the nippler, nipapolis, the rack, gah—the nom rack!

Just shit.

I scan the area for signs of my brother, but he's nowhere to be found. He's the reason I'm at Whitney Briggs to begin with. I miss him. He's been out of the house for three long years, and I'm dying to be near him again. Emmett is my favorite person in the world, no offense to Mom who is also pretty great. But after Dad died, Emmett really became so much more than a big brother. Once he left, I lived for his weekly phone calls, and now that I'll get to spend time with him every day, the idea brings tears to my eyes. He's that sweet.

"Prescott it is." The handsome duffle bag wielding demon leads us to an overgrown building that to my surprise is in close proximity and doesn't require mountain climbing gear to get to. On the lower level there's a packed café with a giant sign in the window that reads Hallowed Grounds. The smell of fresh brewed coffee transforms the vicinity into a nirvana-like heaven. He gives a sly smile as he walks alongside me, and a fire rips through my bones.

A breath gets caught in my throat at the sight of his emerald eyes—stunning is the only word I can think to accurately describe them. He's watching me, heating my skin with his stare, and my cheeks catch fire being this lethally close to him. I move my gaze lower and note his bulging biceps with the beginnings of a tattoo peering out from under the sleeve of his T-shirt. Whoever this is, he's spent some serious time at the gym, or prison—or maybe the gym in prison.

"So you're a freshman?" He opens the door to the building with his back and nods me in first.

"What gave it away? My 'How to Survive Your First Year at University' handbook for dummies or my perky peach nipples?" I smart as we step into the waiting elevator. I punch in the third floor, and we start to float.

"Neither, but the perky peach nipples were a nice surprise. You really know how to brighten a guy's day." His teeth illuminate like a row of stars, and I blush a deeper shade of crimson.

His smile fades as he takes me in. There's a sadness hiding there beneath those stunning green eyes, and I can't pinpoint where it might be coming from.

"You've just got that freshman look about you." His voice gravels it out low, like a secret. "You look sweet—yet to be tainted by the masses. Most of the girls around here eat frat boys for breakfast. You don't strike me as the man-eater type. You've got 'good girl' written all over you." He says it with a leer as if he's ready and willing to revoke my good girl visa. And the way my thighs are quivering, I'm not sure I'd mind."

God, he sounds just like Emmett. If I hear what a "good girl" I'm supposed to be one more time, I'm going to hurl all over his shiny new tennis shoes. As much as I love my brother, I'm tired of him reminding me of what a little angel I am. Honestly, sometimes it feels as if Emmett wants to keep me a little girl forever.

"Yeah, well, being a good girl is highly overrated." I should know. Much to Emmett's approval, I am one.

We step out, and I follow the number on the doors all the way down the hall. Most of the doors are opened, exposing the fact girls are busy decorating their miniaturized abodes with wall decals and superfluous purchases from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Music blares from a room to our right and a tall redhead stomps out and tapes a poster of a fuzzy white kitten over her door that reads, A, B, C, D, E, then below the fuzzy cute kitty, F.U.

"Nice," I say, glancing over at the demigod of moving day. "Looks like I'm not the only friendly one around here."

"That's Victoria." He leans in as he says it, and his warm cologne washes over me like a private heat wave. He smells good, clean like warm spices mixed with soap. His green eyes sear into mine, and an earthquake rolls through my body. "She's pretty nice on days that don't end in Y."

"Again, just like me." My throat runs dry, and it takes all of my effort to break our gaze. I step up to room 315 and pause. "Here I am." I pump my shoulders excited to be anywhere I might actually belong. After Dad died, Mom uprooted us to Arizona where I always felt a little out of place. But this is college—my dorm. I'm going to finally fit in. And I'll have a roommate. What could be better than that? I bet we'll be friends for life, closer than sisters. I've always secretly wanted a sister, not that I'd trade Emmett for one. He's pretty amazing as far as big brothers go. But I'm desperately in need of a little estrogen in my life, someone to dish about boys at all hours of the night over a carton of Cherry "breakup" Garcia. Someone to peruse the Victoria's Secret catalog with while debating boy-shorts or thongs, someone who can really appreciate Green Goddess dressing for what it truly is—culinary perfection.

I unlock the door and swing it wide open for my duffle-bag-wielding friend, but Conan the Chivalrous demands I enter first. The room itself is smaller than a hiccup with twin beds on either side and not much else. A bare wall greets me on one side and on the other—

The comforter is moving, slow and lethargic, like there's a giant anaconda buried deep beneath it.

Oh God, my insides cinch with fear. I hate to break it to my new dorm sister, but I don't do snakes, or rats, or even some of those little beady-eyed purse puppies that have a propensity to growl at people. Then a tangle of limbs pop out from beneath the sheets. A heavy demonic moan escapes the tiny bed as a waterfall of blonde hair floats to the floor.

Oh God, she's going to be sick.

Just as I'm about to kick over the trashcan, a bare hairy ass hikes into the air, and her equally hairy legs bend in flexion. Oh wow, she's got some serious follicular issues, but I totally won't hold it against her. In fact, it makes me like her more. I bet the poor thing never wears a bikini. I had a friend in high school who actually had the misfortune of growing hair on her chest. She was well on her way to morphing into a baboon before junior year. It's just one of those freak things that nature unleashes on poor unsuspecting testosterone-riddled girls, and there's not a whole lot you can do about it other than wax yourself silly, and God knows that's a little piece of hell right there.

I take a step forward just as the comforter flops off the bed.

Gah! There's two of them! And one of them is a boy!

I watch in horror as the hairy ass bumps and grinds while beneath him a svelte blonde lets out a satisfying "Oh yes! Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no." My hand flies to my lips, my feet still rooted to the floor.

The hairy ass picks up his pace, and the girl's boobs flops back and forth as if they were waving hello.

"Oh my, God." I push my face in the dip-wick's rock hard chest and lose myself momentarily rubbing my cheek against him. Good God, he's skin over steel.

"Whoa," he says, lowering the duffle bag to the floor. "Maybe we should just get going for now." He presses his hand in the small of my back, and my spine electrifies as he ushers me into the hall. He closes the door behind him as his laughing eyes magnetize to mine. "Welcome to your first day of school, princess." He gives a crooked grin, and this time it makes me feel oddly safe like he's just rescued me from some sexual dungeon of perversion. "Edward Cullen." He holds out a hand, strong and thick, and a part of me wants to bite down over his fingers then extricate them from my mouth in a sexual manner rather than shake them.

"Bella." It rasps from me just barely audible.

His fingers clasp over mine, his eyes seal themselves over my features, pulling me in as if rescuing me from the deepest end of the ocean.

"Bella." He gives a brief nod, and that veiled sadness returns to his eyes. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He leans in. A look of seduction sweeps over him. "Why don't I get you out of here."

I give a coy smile up at his red haired eminence. "I double dog dare you."

The temperature outside feels as if it's just dropped twenty degrees. Of course, it might have something to do with the fact I was sweating all the way down in the elevator while visions of my dorm room being defiled swirled in my head. Talk about your first day trauma and drama. As if the fact my boobs insisted on taking a look around campus wasn't bad enough—although technically my new roommate showed me up in the boob drama department. She was large and in charge, and, holy shit, those things were spinning out of control like hands on some demonic clock.

Right about now I'm starting to lose any sisterly connection I was feeling toward my new roommate. Her inability to blush while busting a move has quickly relegated her to more of a distant slutty cousin who I'm not opposed to removing.

I take in a lungful of air trying to cleanse my mind from the sight, but that hairy ass haunts me behind my lids, and, now, it'll forever be locked in my subconscious, taunting me as it bounces into the air. Crap. I can never un-see that.

A tall row of pines campaign for my attention. I choose to ignore the fact I just threw up a little in the back of my mouth and force myself to take in the scenery. The evergreens spear out like skyscrapers all along the outline of campus, and their sweet perfume infiltrates my senses.

"You want to grab some coffee?" Edward cinches a smile and moves in close as we traverse an entire minefield of bicycles. My father loved to ride. He died that way, too. I try not to think about it, but, with my mind buzzing a million miles an hour, nothing seems off limits today.

"Coffee?" I pause to gaze up at Edward's eyes, the exact shade of the pines and my toes curl at the sight of him. A brief vision of him raking his naked body over mine, moaning in my ear with passion, blinks through my mind, grey and fuzzy like a bad cable connection. He's so stunningly gorgeous, and, for the most part, gorgeous guys don't have too much to do with me. I'm guessing my boobs cast some sort of nipple spell on him, and now he thinks a homerun is in the works by midnight. For all I know he's got some boob fetish he's looking to satisfy. "I'd better not. I need to find my brother. I've texted him like six times since I got here, and he's pretty much ignored me which isn't like him." I'm more than a little worried, but I'm guessing he dropped his phone in the toilet or left it at home and went for a hike.

I spin in a slow circle trying to orient myself. The tall Gothic-style buildings give this place that Hogwarts' vibe I've always secretly craved, and the pepper trees, the weeping willows, the overgrown maples only lend to the magic. "I think I'll head over to the Briggs Apartment building. That's where he's staying. His name is Emmett Swan, have you heard of him?"

His head ticks back a notch. "Emmett?" A tiny smile tugs at his lips. They look full and soft, and I bet kissing them would feel like falling into a bed of clouds—erotic, cocky clouds—nevertheless, he's still way out of my league. "Everyone knows Emmett. I'm headed that way." He lands his hand over my shoulder, and my skin sizzles. "I'll take you right to him."

"Really? Thank you!" Everyone knows Emmett, huh? I'm not sure why my brother's popularity surprises me. Emmett is the nicest, most noble, decent guy on the planet. And now I'm suddenly thrilled to have bumped into Mr. Muscles here because he's going to take me right to him. "You know, you're proving yourself to be more than a pair of perfect biceps," I tease.

He gives a wry smile. "And you're proving to be more than a perfect pair of—"

I spike a finger in the air. "Don't even think about it."

Edward moves in close with a wicked grin sliding up his cheeks. He's more sex god than he is scholastic welcoming committee, and suddenly it feels as if he's navigating me to his chambers for a little coital inauguration. That tender place between my legs twitches with approval because if anyone is going to give me a little coital inauguration, I'd prefer it was him.

I try to ignore his oozing sexuality and let the mountain air distract me. The thick scent of pines perfume the vicinity with the slight after bite of fresh mountain soil. It's so pretty here with the tall emerald evergreens, the Sugar Maples with their leaves as wide as hands waving in the breeze. That's what I should be focusing on, the beauty in nature and not the ode to testosterone next to me who happens to be eliciting an electrical spark in the most intimate part of me with every third step.

We hit the crosswalk just as the light changes and cross the street with an entire herd of people. I'm not used to this mass of humanity. The entire population of the small town I'm from could fit right here in this crowd. A group of girls dressed in short skirts pass us. Their heads turn to check out Edward, and the lean mean, machine he possesses as his body. The one with long black hair strokes his cheek as we walk on by.

"Looks like all the girls here are pretty friendly," I muse as we head toward a well-landscaped courtyard with a gilded sign reading, Briggs Apartments, vacancies available! Inquire within.

"Not as friendly as you, sugar." He gives a quick wink, and my stomach ignites like a burning coal. "Your roommate looked pretty friendly."

He holds the door open for me, as we move into the overly air-conditioned building.

"Something tells me you'll find out for yourself exactly how friendly she is."

We step into the elevator and glide on up. Edward inspects me from head to toe as if he were mapping me out with those spotlight eyes of his. It's like being under the scrutiny of a microscope each time he glances my way. It's as if he's looking straight into my soul, examining the flaws in the fiber of my being while reading my personal history like a textbook. Not that there's anything of interest to read. My life in general has been boring as toast. That seems to be the only consistency in my world.

God, I hope he's not some freak with a duffle bag fixation getting ready to chain me to his bedpost in some sadomasochistic lair. And the way that sultry smile keeps blinking on and off, I'm not too sure I'd mind. He's a bad boy, I can tell. I can spot them a mile away. I've got some serious troublemaker radar, and usually my gut warns me to steer clear, but there's something about this one that makes me want to fall to my knees and give him ten thousand lashes with my tongue in places that neither lashes nor tongues should ever venture. He's the exact type of guy Emmett is forever telling me to stay away from. The kind that want nothing more than to nail me to the mattress, then forget my name by morning.

"Jessica Stanley." He nods, and I stare into him blankly because, holy shit, he's already forgotten my name. "That's your roommate," he continues. "And, for the record, I've already tapped that well."

I blink back with surprise. "Um, thanks for the info, I think? And eww. I honestly gave you a little more credit than that. I wouldn't have pegged you for a Greek who reduces women to water bearing vessels."

"Well you pegged me wrong—twice. For one, I'm not a Greek." We get off on the seventh floor, and he leads us to the nearest door. "And two, I'm not into degrading women to water bearing vessels, either." He slips a key into the lock, and the door opens to a clean looking living room with a pair of brown leather sofas, a TV the size of the wall. "I prefer notches."

"Very funny." I step in hesitantly. "So, you've lured me to your lair. Good trick. Is this where I get to test my rape whistle? Or do you prefer mace? I've got both handy." I pat down my jeans to confirm this theory and come up empty. Double crap.

"Lured you to my lair?" He moans it out as if trying to seduce me. "And here I thought you wanted to catch up on good times with your big bro?" He strides over to the hall and gives a psychotically loud knock over the nearest door. "Wake the hell up. You've got a visitor," he shouts.

"Tell her I don't want any." A muffled groan escapes from the other side, and I can peg that voice as Emmett's any day of the week.

"He's still in bed this late in the afternoon? God, he must really be sick. I bet he's coming down with the flu or something." I touch my hand to my chest. "I'll see if I can get him some soup."

Edward's chin dips a notch, and his eyes give me a smile all their own. "You might want to hold off on the fluids." He gives another set of walloping knocks over the door. "She says she's your sister," he shouts before setting his eyes in my direction. A devilish grin rides low on his lips. He points to the door jam that divides the hall from the living room and skims his finger down a series of tally marks running in longitudinal lines. "Emmett." He turns to the other side and points to an equally scratched surface. "Edward."

"What's this?" I step over with caution in the event it's some frat boy trap that involves innovative ways to seduce braless freshmen.

"These, my friend, are notches." He leans in, and I can feel the heat emanating off his chest. His broad shoulders partially block the view of what looks to be my brother's name scribbled onto the wall.

"What are the notches for?" There's nothing but rows and rows of tally marks under my brother's name. "Is this some weight lifting game? Wait, let me guess, this is somehow loosely related to wrestling." I roll my eyes at the thought. Emmett has had an unnatural obsession with the sport since he was six.

"Wrestling?" His eyes hood over, and that lewd grin starts budding on his lips again. "You pegged it." He twists a smile that suggests otherwise.

A hard steady wallop shakes the walls, vibrating the tiny apartment.

"God." I clutch at my chest as the banging continues. It's clearly coming from my brother's bedroom. "What the hell is he nailing to the wall?"

"Who." He bleats it out, doing his best impression of an owl—a hotter than hell, amazingly muscular owl, but nonetheless.

"Who what?"

"Who the hell is he nailing to the wall."

It takes a minute for what he's implying to sink in while the loud gunshot-like noises come to a crescendo and the distinct sound of deep guttural groans takes its place.

Everything in me seizes.

"You mean?" I point to the wall and door simultaneously.

"Exactly." He smears a satisfied grin. Clearly he's enjoying my newfound horror.

"Oh no." I take a few steps back to create some metric distance between myself and the perverted scoreboard. It's like I've fallen in some bizarre sexual wonderland, and for a minute I wonder if the plane went down, and I'm lying in a cornfield somewhere just barely clinging to life. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid you have the wrong Emmett. Obviously some man-whore shares my brother's name. And, in no way do I want to stand in the way of his daily drilling. My Emmett would never carve notches into his wall and have a serious headboard banging session in the middle of the afternoon."

"Oh really." He flat lines.

"Yes, really."

Edward with the Biceps probably didn't hear me when I said Swan, he was too busy pooling blood to the lower half of his body in hopes the rest of my clothes would spontaneously fall off. No wonder he's been following me around like a lovesick puppy. I've given him one serious boner to contend with, and now I can practically see the tally marks spinning in his eyes.

"Emmett Swan?" He nods, affirming my worst nightmare.

"Emmett Swan…" I stride back to the tally marks and inspect the sloppy row of lines crossed in groups of five that string all the way down the door jam. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." I spin, taking in the other side of the wall marked Edward and inspect the hieroglyphics that predict his potential for a serious VD outbreak. And, judging by the magnificent scrawl, I'd say the odds of his dick falling off in the very near future are most definitely in his favor.

"This can't be right," I say, turning again in disbelief to inspect the sexual carnage my brother's engaged in since he's been away at Debauchery U. And, here, Mom and I thought he was buried in textbooks, losing himself in the stacks at the library. It looks like the only thing Emmett has been burying himself in is an entire sea of vaginas. "Are there that many girls in North Carolina, or are you importing them in from out of state?" I bite down over my lip. Honestly, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. This has got to be a joke. "Me thinks these walls exaggerate just a tiny bit." Correction—a whole hell of a lot especially where my brother is concerned—at least they'd better.

Edward lets out a laugh, and his sharpened canines flash, his teeth are white as milk. He's got that vampire appeal to him, and my thighs quiver because I just so happen to have a sweet spot for all things vampire right between my legs. Not that my sweet spot has ever entertained a beast of the paranormal variety, or human for that matter, but I digress.

"If anything I've been conservative with the effort." He leans in just above me, pinning me against the wall with his chest. His face inches in toward mine, and my stomach melts in a puddle of heat. "Your brother, however, has been known to be liberal with his chicken scratch." Edward comes in closer and rakes his hot breath over my cheek. His perfect features inspire my heart to try and break free from my chest with its wild palpitations. My adrenaline spikes, and a bite of perspiration breaks out under my arms. I've never been so brazenly propositioned for a kiss, but knowing The Sultan of the Scoreboard, I think the offer extends to far more delicate places—like the aforementioned sweet spot.

The door explodes open, and Emmett springs out with his dark hair rumpled, his big brown eyes, twins to mine, and he looks startled by my presence.

"Bella?" He pulls me into a sweaty hug. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." He's grinning ear-to-ear still holding me in a semi-headlock. His body smells ripe, and he's sticky to the touch.

"Mom managed to get me on an earlier flight." I give an impish grin as I make my way out of his strangle hold. "So, here I am. Surprise." I hold out my hands. It's only then I notice he's wearing nothing but boxers. Truthfully, this entire scenario has sort of turned the surprise around on me and not in any good way.

A brunette with a matted mane ambles out of his room and down the hall before shutting herself in what I presume to be the bathroom.

"Oh my God, it's true!" And I was the last person who was going to buy into the pornographic writing on the wall.

"What's true?" His dark brows furrow as he crosses his arms. Emmett is gorgeous with those chocolate eyes, dimples deep enough to sink your heart into. No wonder he's bedding his way through school. The girls aren't giving him a choice.

To my horror a beautiful blonde pokes her head out of his bedroom. She gives a slight wave at Edward, and my stomach drops like a stone.

"You've got two in there?" My muscles seize. "You are not the Emmett Swan I grew up with. For sure you aren't the same Emmett Swan who called home once a week to lecture me on boys and their wandering penises." Because obviously he was speaking from experience.

"Penises?" Edward mouths the word, and I choose to ignore him.

"What? We were having a study group." Emmett frowns into me with a look that suggests I'd better believe him and quick.

He presses his hand over my back and ushers us to the couch.

"Study group, my ass," I whisper. And here I thought he was nothing like the playboys he preached long and hard for me to avoid, when all along he's been their fearless leader. Or should I say co-leader. I glare over at Edward who's making himself comfy on a barstool nearby. He leans over the kitchen counter just gawking at the two of us as if readying for the show, and I can't help stealing glances. It's not my fault. He's handsome in an abnormal freak of nature kind of way, and his biceps seem to be taking my mind off the fact my sweet big bro was nothing but a big fat lie.

"So what's up?" Emmett gives his signature dimpled grin. "Are you all settled in your dorm?"

"Yes." I shoot a quick look to Edward and his prying eyes. "I am." I'm in no mood to run down the sins of my faux sister when my own flesh and blood has some serious carnal issues I'd like to contend with.

"Good." He runs his fingers through his thick black hair, totally unmoved by the fact he's in nothing but his skivvies. But, now that I've been made aware of the public service he's been generously gifting the ladies of Whitney Briggs, I'm sure it's far more clothing than he's used to. Emmett props his feet up on the coffee table which would have been a felony offense if our type A mother were here. Of course, she would have been wild-eyed and pissed long before now—what with two girls streaming from his bedroom, his sex life mapped out like the periodic table of elements for all to see. That alone would have killed her on the spot, and she would never have made it to this new feet-on-the-furniture version of my brother. "You like your roommate?"

"Jessica Stanley," I nod. "Real friendly girl."

A dark laugh sputters from him as he pumps a fist over at Edward, his comrade in tally mark wielding arms.

"She's a cool chick." Emmett reaches for the remote, and the enormous television blinks to life. "You'll like her once you get to know her, but steer clear of her social circle. She's a party animal if you know what I mean. I'll set you up with some nice girls who like to hang out and read in their spare time, like you. Rumor has it there's a book club over at Prescott. You'll fit right in."

I try not to glance at Edward who's just taken an obnoxiously loud bite of an apple while my cheeks burn through a dozen shades of red. It's one thing to be a self-proclaimed book nerd, but to have Emmett announce it like its some social disease that forces bookworms to be exiled in a building together is another.

I clear my throat. "That sounds great, but I was thinking about busting out of my shell a little this year. You know, maybe joining a sorority?" Not really, but, now that the whole roommate thing isn't quite panning out how I hoped, it doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Rush is in a couple weeks." Edward lifts his apple as if he were toasting my efforts.

"No." Emmett shakes his head emphatically. "No rushing." He glares over at Edward for commending the idea. "Bella this is Edward my bonehead of a roommate. Don't listen to a word he says. Eddie—this is my baby sister, keep your hands, and stupid ideas, the hell away from her." He turns back to me. "Besides she's not into guys."

"What?" This is news to me. "I am, too." I'm quick to rectify my sexual standing to the nipple ogler in the next room.

"No, you're not." Emmett flips the channel until it lands on some football game. "You're like thirteen." He gives a sideways grin. "Besides, you're just a baby. You're not allowed to like guys. You can like guys in books. How's that? I hear book boyfriends are all the rage."

Thirteen? Book boyfriends? I glance over to Edward, and my face heats up like a Texas sidewalk. The only thing in a rage around here is me.

"Sounds perfectly boring," I say it mostly to myself.

"That's my goal." Emmett flips the channels again before settling on a cage fight. "I'm here to make sure your stay at Whitney Briggs is perfectly boring—and more than slightly educational."

The small harem from his bedroom saunters across the living room, holding their maxi-dresses at the knees and waving like pageant queens as they take off.

"See you tonight at Delta." The blonde blows a quick kiss to Edward, but he still has those emerald eyes locked over mine.

Looks like Emmett has a different set of standards for me than he does for himself.

"Perfectly boring," I whisper.

I glance up at Edward, and my thighs quiver. He's branding himself over my skin, my heart, and not one bit of me wants to stop him.

I have a feeling my stay at Whitney Briggs is going to be anything but boring.


	3. Barely Legal

**EPOV**

The night sky above Delta house glows a deep purple. For a second I think this is a night where magic can happen, where people catch a lust driven fever and want to fall in love for the hell of it because they're miles from home, so why the hell not?

Sometimes I think that could be me, then I remember who I am, and what I've done, and the darkness seeps back in, filling in the void where hope once stood. I remember who I am and how much hurt I've caused—then the rose-colored glasses fall right off. I don't deserve to hold anyone's heart again, not now, not ever.

Delta house is teeming with girls sporting fresh tans, long, golden limbs and tits displayed with the cutting edge technology in boulder holders to exalt them to the point of perfection.

"Dude." Emmett swats me in the stomach. "I'm headed for the hot tub. I might bring a crew home tonight if I'm lucky. I'll send you a bed warmer." He snatches a beer off the table before heading out.

It's hard to believe Emmett and his sister Bella come from the same state, let alone gene pool. Emmett has had a perpetual hard-on since the day I met him three years ago, and Bella seems like a lost duck in a hyper-sexualized pond.

"Look who's here?" A pair of arms circle around my waist, followed by the scent of cloying perfume. I peel her off before turning around.

"Lauren." Just who I didn't want to see.

Lauren Mallory is the exact kind of trouble I'm not interested in tonight or any other night of the year. I'd like to think I have standards. Lauren was Tanya's best friend, and just about anything to do with Tanya is sacred. I shake her out of my mind. I can't go there tonight. There aren't enough girls or beer to self-medicate from that pain.

Lauren's brassy blonde hair is spun in tight ringlets. Her roots are coming in strong. She has a knack for wearing too much makeup and not enough of anything else. Lauren has made a pass at me every day of the week and twice on Sundays for as far back as I can remember. High school blinks through my mind, and I swat it away like a fly.

Lauren and I happen to share an internship. I witnessed her going off on some poor girl in our group for not getting her coffee right, and that sort of killed any future boners I might have pointed in her direction. Since I've been at Briggs, I haven't been too picky about who I land in bed with. Both my heart and my dick have turned hard as steel since I've entered these hallowed halls.

"You feel like stripping down and getting wet?" She licks her bright pink lips.

I crane my neck toward the back window where I spot Emmett with a bevy of lonely beauties and shake my head.

"Hot tub looks filled to capacity. And, you know me"—I shrug—"I'm a stickler for that damn fire code." She came down on me last week for having more than ten executives in a cubicle while I showed them an ad our competitor launched that happened to go viral. She actually busted my balls over the fire code of all things, which I hope sounded just as ridiculous now that I've handed the bizarre malfeasance back to her.

"Who said anything about the hot tub?" She lowers her false lashes and pulls me in by the belt loop.

"Aren't you the little vixen tonight?" I step in and press my hand to the small of her back. Maybe I should nail her and get it over with. God knows she's all but fallen on her knees trying to land me horizontal these past few years. But a part of me doesn't want to cave. A part of me wants to believe I've got standards somewhere in this depraved mind of mine, and I draw the line at girls who give more blow jobs than a leaf blower.

"Vixen?" She bites over her bottom lip so hard I expect to see blood. "Oh, sugar, for you? I can be anything you want," she purrs low in my ear, and my stomach turns as if I just downed a bad burrito.

"I'll have that Snap Track file done before next week." Maybe if I talk shop, she'll run in the other direction.

"Oh, hon"—her eyes expand showing off a network of bulging red lines—"the last thing I want to do is talk business." Lauren is the internship coordinator over at Mallory Inc., the ad agency that's my ticket into the corporate world once I graduate. Her uncle owns it, so she gets special privileges like busting my balls whenever the hell she feels like it. "As your boss, I forbid you to mix business with pleasure." She tracks her hand over my shirt, and a trail of chills explode up my spine.

A gorgeous brunette with long, sleek locks darkens the doorway—Bella. She's got on a pair of sky-high heels that tie to her knees and shorts that amount to not much more than a glorified zipper. She's traded her friendly tube top for a sequin tank, and I most certainly approve of her sparkling bosom, but something in me says Emmett won't.

"Look, I better go." I pluck Lauren's nine-inch nails out of my back, and she pops them right back in.

"I'm not letting you off the hook so easy, honey." She leans in and takes a bite out of my ear. "I'm a little hungry, and I'm liking the menu a whole damn lot."

"Lucky for you there's an entire buffet of beefcake right out that door." I spin her toward the back and ditch into the crowd before she can render me lobeless.

My heart picks up pace as I scan the doorway, but Bella's nowhere to be found. I was sort of looking forward to showing her around, not that there's much to see here other than the requisite amount of liquor and sorority girls. The truth is, a part of me wanted to take up the big brother torch and protect her from the douches running rampant in this place. Not that I'm feeling brotherly toward her, quite the opposite. Bella has a sweetness about her that I hadn't seen since—

My mind starts to drift to the dark cave of the past, and I cinch it before I get too sucked in. I know what today would have been. I hadn't thought about Tanya in so long—and yet something in Bella's eyes this afternoon reminded me of her. There's something downhome and innocent about Bella, and it's a far cry from what I'm used to around here. I would have bet every shiny dime I own that the last person she was related to was Emmett screw-them-by-the-dozen Swan.

A group of girls hanging out on the fringe of the room catch my attention, and I spot Bella standing by the keg, looking every bit the wallflower. Her dark hair falls seductively over one eye, and I swear a dimple just lit up in her cheek at the sight of me, at least that's the story I'm feeding my ego right about now.

I head over and swoop a cold one off the counter for her.

"For you princess." I hold back a smile that's begging to let loose. My dick twitches at the sight of her, hopeful to get laid because we both know it's been weeks. After years of bedding my way around campus, the local girls have lost their luster—not that I plan on bedding Bella. Emmett would have my balls on a spit if I entertained the idea.

"No thanks." She makes a face at the amber bottle. It's only then I notice I'm holding it out in front of my jeans like some phallic extension. "I don't really drink."

"Oh, that's right. You're thirteen." I cinch a smile at my adolescent dig. I like teasing Bella. Nipplegate broke the ice, so we can only go up from there.

"I'm nineteen," she corrects. "And I don't drink because it's a personal preference. Trust me, if I wanted the beer, I'd take it. I just so happen to hate the taste of alcohol." She shudders. "I hate everything about it."

"I suppose this is a lousy time to tell you I work at a bar." That my family owns a whole string of them, but I leave that part out.

Her chocolate eyes float up to mine. Her lips curve a naughty smile as if she's having her way with me mentally, and my dick starts knocking for attention again. I broaden my chest, trying to deflect my hard-on from launching into an all out crisis with no relief in sight.

"I couldn't care less where you work, Edwin." She smirks while peering around me into the crowd.

Damn she's hot when she's annoyed.

My brows knit. "It's Edward." I glance down at her hot pink toenails and can't help but think they look like candy. Those shoes definitely have my attention, but it's her smooth creamy thighs that are making my mouth water. "I actually own the bars." I don't technically own jack, except maybe by way of inheritance, and judging by the way my dad keeps hitting the gym, that day is a long way off. Not that I wouldn't want it to be. "My family owns them," I fess up. Something about her has a way of dragging the truth out of me faster than expected. I'm not sure I've ever showed a girl the scoreboard, let alone filled them in on what it means. Sure it's out there in the open, but no one's ever questioned its relevance, or accused it of being remotely related to weight training or wrestling.

Bella continues to watch the crowd behind me. I glance back. She's eyeing about twenty different people, and at least half of them are jersey-wearing jocks. "I'm headed over to one in about twenty minutes if you want to join me. You could make some quick cash if you want."

"One what?" She takes a step to the right and gives a little wink at some dude in a Whitney Briggs sweatshirt.

"A bar—we've got a full menu, so it's more of a restaurant." Why does this conversation suddenly feel one-sided? "You could waitress if you want. It's a good way to line your pockets."

Her eyes narrow in on mine. Her lips purse, and it's becoming obvious she's visibly pissed.

"Look. I appreciate the offer, I really do." She floats her glowing eyes to mine, and her lips curl in a gutting, sexy way that make my balls ache for her touch. "I'm sure deep down under that mass of muscles you're a nice guy, but I prefer my first time to be with someone who doesn't swim in the hooker pool."

First time?

I run my gaze over her in this new light. Bella is gorgeous and sweet. She brings new meaning to the word beautiful. Of course she's a virgin—hell at nineteen she's barely legal.

She whisks by me and heads over to a group of helmet heads that have their biceps permanently flexed as a testament to their roid addiction. The one in the sweatshirt wastes no time in cupping her ass and makes her jump three feet in the process. His buddy pulls her in, and a dark smile stretches across his face at the prospect of fresh meat.

I head over and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Here you are," I say, leading her right out the exit and into the fresh night air. "So, have you reconsidered the offer? Up for some impromptu waitressing?"

She glances back at the frat house with its wild catcalls and army of panty-hungry jocks.

Bella swallows hard. "I don't see why not."

"The Black Bear Saloon," I tell her as we drive down the highway. "That's the closest one to campus, but we've got two other places about a half hour away in either direction—the Sky Lab, and the Ice Bar. The Ice Bar is literally lined with ice, so you'll want to bundle up for that one." It's my father's crowning glory. Sometimes I think he appreciates the bars more than his own family.

"Excellent." She pulls at a strand of hair and twirls it around her perfectly long finger. Bella knows how to tease me like a master, and I'm pretty sure she's not aware of it.

"So what was a nice girl like you doing at a sleaze bag of a party? Delta is notorious for its inglorious hookups. There's a new strand of herpes that's been traced back to that very room we were standing in." Shit. Should I have said that? From now on I think I'll keep all references to communicable diseases to a minimum—that minimum being none.

"I don't doubt it." She pulls her shoulders back and arches her neck as if she's trying to seduce me, but I can tell she's just naturally sexy as hell. And, right about now, I'm regretting ever knowing her overprotective brother. The last thing I need to be doing it setting my dick compass on his little sister, but I have a feeling it's too late. The destination's been set, and, now, I have to figure out how to reprogram my balls before it's too late.

She sighs, and I wonder what it would feel like to have her making that noise in my mouth.

"I wasn't really planning on going out tonight but Jessica had another 'guest' and, oddly enough, neither one of them were too shy about entertaining each another. Can you believe that?"

I shake my head while choking the shit out of the steering wheel because her cleavage just jumped as we took that last turn, and my semi-hard-on just graduated to the next phase in my Levis.

"It's like I'm invisible or something," she continues, and badly I want to interrupt and let her know my dick and I can attest to the fact she's very much visible. "One second I was organizing my books, and, the next, some guy drops his boxers and bends her over the mattress." She squeezes her eyes shut tight, and I steal a moment to envision Bella bent over my mattress. "I'm lucky I got out of the way in time."

A soft chuckle pulses through me.

"It's not funny." She swats me in the stomach, and a part of me wants to encourage a full on beating. "And, to make it worse, I'd swear on my dog's life, it was a different guy. What's wrong with you people here, anyway?"

"Wrong?" I consider this for a moment. There does seem to be a lot of random fornicating. She might be onto something. I shake my head as I pull into the lot of the Black Bear Saloon. It's the campus crawl, so I'd warn her to expect more of the same, but I'd venture to guess she's already caught onto the idea. "So, what kind of dog do you have?" I kill the engine and nod for her to hop out of the truck.

"Black lab," she says, as I meet up with her on the other side.

"Really? That's what I've got—well, my mom. My dad got the bars in the divorce—my mom got the house and the dog." Technically Dad bought Mom out, and, at the time, there was only one bar. What little she had left after paying her attorney went toward my sister Nessie's education. She attends a private school for the deaf and hard of hearing. Dad pays out for her education too, but Mom's ego insists they split the bill, and, unfortunately for Mom, it hurts her bank account a little bit more.

Bella's eyes steady over mine, and, for a moment, I'm tempted to lean in and test out that luscious mouth of hers with a kiss.

"Yeah, well, I miss my dog like crazy." She bites over her cherry-stained lip. Bella glows against the backdrop of night like a lily. "Sounds like your mom got the better end of the deal."

"She did." I shake off a laugh. "Although she might deny it. She's trying to make ends meet as a realtor. My dad comes through every now and again, though." Great. Way to sound like I'm feeding her some financial bullshit about my family. The next thing I'll be telling her about is the time Jasper stole my blankie when we were four and how I cried like a pussy for a week. "How about you? What do your parents do? I've been hanging out with your brother for almost half a decade, and I don't think he's mentioned them once."

"My mom does insurance billing for the local hospital, and my dad died when I was in eighth grade." She glances down at the concrete, and my heart drops to my feet.

"Sorry to hear that." Crap. I can't believe Emmett's never mentioned it. "Can I ask what happened?"

She lets out a steady breath, and a layer of fog encircles her head like a frosted wreath. "He was a cop." The whites of her eyes glint in the moonlight, and I can tell she's tearing up. Way to bring up her misery. Looks like I'm up for the asshole of the year award. "One night, he went out on a call, and he got shot."

"Shit," I whisper. "I'm sorry." I wrap my arm over her shoulders. "Look, if you'd rather do something else tonight I totally understand. It's your first night, and, if punching a time clock isn't you're idea of a good time, I get it."

"No, it's okay." She glances at the entrance with the overgrown bear looking ready to sexually assault the next patron and shudders. "Besides, I'm all for lining my pockets." She pinches at her barely-there shorts, and my dick weeps for her to touch it. "My clothes haven't quite arrived, so I may have raided Jessica's closet without telling her." She twists her heels into the ground, and her cleavage bounces unexpectedly. "And shoes."

Bella sparkles under this dim light both inside and out. Her perfect lips are calling to me, red as rubies, hell, raspberries that I'd like to bite into. But she's not just some chick from Briggs I'm looking to bag, not some barfly ready and willing to drop in front of my Levi's, she's sweet—special—somebody's little sister. And if I keep saying it I might actually be able to defuse the bomb ticking in my boxers, but a part of me knows better. I'll be slicking one off in the shower later in her honor whether or not Emmett approves.

I warm her arm with my hand and lead her up the walk.

"Let's go make some money," I sigh.

Deep down I know I have to have Bella. I need her to want me too, and I can't figure out why the hell I feel this way after knowing her for less than a few hours.

Bella Swan has cast her spell whether she's aware of it or not, and, now, the only thing left to do is to figure out how the hell to break it.

I don't think I can.

I don't think I want to.

There's a trifecta of universities in the area that have turned the Black Bear into a hub of social civilization—although technically most nights are anything but civil. Having a central outlet like this has expanded the dating pool by three campuses and is half the reason there are so many damn tally marks on my wall to begin with.

Inside the bar, the mountain motif fits the area, unlike the upscale Sky Lab with its sci-fi feel or the Ice Bar with its literal frozen tundra. I can't wait to show Bella both of those places. What the hell am I saying? I glance down and give a polite smile, but my gut twists like a schoolboy at the sight of her. I need to stay the hell away from Bella, not drag her around to each of my family's establishments in hopes that a blowjob waits for me on the other end of the factory tour. I'm a moron for even looking at her. She's like crack, the more I'm near her, the more I need to have her.

"This is really nice." She looks around taking it all in, the mountain-themed tapestry lining the booths, the barstools carved out of gnarl wood. "So what do I do?"

"Start here." I pluck a small white apron from behind the counter and hand it to her. It's frilly and looks more like lingerie, but she doesn't seem to mind. Bella ties it low on her waist and with her micro-shorts it looks like that's all she's wearing.

Hot damn. I ride my gaze up her body, nice and slow, and my dick perks to attention.

"Who's this?" A woman's voice grumps from behind, and for a second I think I might find Lauren with her disgruntled lady boner, but it's not. It's Angela, one of the girls from school who works part time as a waitress. Her dark hair is pulled tight in a bun, and she's sporting her signature ultra-tight Black Bear T-shirt. Angela is hot in her own right, but she's not for me. Besides, she dated one of my good friends for a while last year. That sort of took her permanently off the roster.

"Angela." I pull her in. "This is Bella—Emmett Swan's little sister." Maybe if I keep reminding myself, out loud, many fucking times, that she's Emmett's little sister my dick will back off.

Bella gives a disapproving smile in my direction before moving her glowing eyes to Angela.

"Hi there." She shakes her hand "And for the record"—she drags her eyes over to me again and shoots venom—"I don't care to be addressed as anybody's little sister. I'm just Bella." Her brows peak. For a moment she looks like she's about to invert my balls, but then she takes a breath and shows off every one of her perfect teeth with that killer smile. "Now teach me how to make some money."

"Food and soda only." I nod into Angela. The last thing I need is having our liquor license revoked within the hour.

Angela shuttles her off to the main floor as I make my way behind the counter.

"Well, look who decided to show?" Jasper glances up from his martini shaker, and the gleam of stainless steel catches the light.

"Of course, I showed." I slap him on the back as I snap up a towel and wipe down the bar. "I wasn't about to let my big brother have all the f-u-n."

"Who's the hot chick? And why do I smell jail bait?"

"Relax, she's nineteen. And, yes, I told Angela she's only allowed to serve food and sodas. We're covered."

"Sweet." He frowns into her as she heads in our direction.

"This is great!" She beams, flaunting a bill in her hand before burying it in her pocket. "Some guy just gave me a twenty for wiggling my hips at him."

"No." I shake my head. "No private dancing." Shit. Forget Emmett, I'll have my own balls on a spit by the end of the night if she accidentally turns this into some kind of a stripping gig. The only one she's allowed to strip for is me. I give a dull smile because I know the only way I'll let that happen is in my fantasies, and I happen to have a couple lining up in the queue.

She wrinkles her nose and looks cute as hell in the process. "Okay, but the tips would be outrageous if I did."

"You know what else would be outrageous? Your brother's temper. Speaking of brothers—Bella, this is my big bro Jasper—Jasper, Bella."

"Nice to meet you." She gives an impish grin, and my dick whimpers like a sad puppy to come out and play.

"Bella," Jasper eases her name out like a song. "You should see me mix a dirty martini." He leans in like he's diving for a kiss, and I slice my hand through the narrow gap between them.

"And, much like your big brother, mine is mostly full of himself."

She gives a quiet laugh. Her eyes sparkle and my heart races like it expects something from the exchange.

"On second thought"—I revert my attention back to Jasper before I lose it looking at her—"he's more like an annoying little brother."

"Hey." Jasper taps his chest. "I'm older by fifteen minutes, and, much like tonight, your boyfriend here was late on arrival."

Her cheeks darken a shade at the thought of being called my anything. She probably considers it an insult, and who could blame her? It would be.

"So you're twins?" She tilts into me, and the tiny dimple in her cheek inverts.

"Fraternal," I say. "Or as I like to refer to him, the ultimate tagalong."

"Technically"—Jasper wags a finger—"I came first, so you would be the tagalong."

"I existed first, instinctually I know this." I toss the dishtowel over my shoulder. "I'm also the smarter one, so don't believe half the bull he slings your way."

"Got it. Well, you look almost identical." She offers him a sly smile, and for a second I think she's flirting with him. "I'd better go." Her eyes linger over his before making her way back to the floor.

"Dude." I smack him in the arm until he comes to. "Don't even think of laying your paws on her."

"Sounds like someone's desperate to get laid." He folds his arms across his chest. "Wouldn't it be funny if this is the one that finally turns you down?"

I look over at her smiling at the customers, laughing while she takes their order.

"I don't have to worry about her turning me down. We won't be heading on that path." At least not anytime soon.

I don't deserve someone like Bella.

Tanya can attest to that.


	4. Alpha Chi

**BPOV**

Two weeks crawl by, and I've yet to officially "meet" my roommate.

Jessica Stanley is an enigma, or an enema, take your pick. But, perhaps more to the point, she's a budding porn star. I've seen more female anatomy the last fourteen days than I have in a lifetime of showers and baths. I swear I could work as a police sketch artist, detailing out vulvas and penises in microscopic detail when necessary.

Silly me. I always thought my first glance at the male anatomy would have some stamp of romance to it, and I guess if you count the fleshy offensive Jessica partakes in as "romantic" then I would have been right.

I wake to the sound of grunting and dread to open my eyes. I give a groggy glance over in her direction only to find her overgrown pink nipples bouncing at a dizzying pace. I withhold the urge to wave at Thing One and Thing Two. Sadly, they're more friendly with me than she is. The polite girl in me wants to say good morning to the twins, but I resist the urge.

I groan as I swing my legs out of bed.

"Sheesh. Don't you ever take a break?" I slip into my flip-flops as some dark-haired boy smiles from behind her. Gah! He's waving and penetrating, and I'm fifty shades of creeped out. "That's it," I hiss, throwing crap into my Whitney Briggs duffle bag at random. My luggage finally managed to arrive, but this time I'm only taking the basics. I doubt Jessica or her steady line of boy-toys will bother to pilfer through my father's extensive collection of Hardy Boys novels, so I'll pick those up later. It's Friday, and I don't have any classes, but, unlike the rest of the student population, I won't be soaking in the Z's until late afternoon, I'll be hitting the road, homeless for the rest of the semester. It takes less than five minutes to clear most of my crap and snap up my backpack before hightailing it out of there.

I don't bother waiting for the elevator. Instead, I bolt down the stairwell and head straight for the outdoors. The weather has already turned for the worst since the day I arrived. The air is crisp as an apple, and there's a bite of fall all around us even though technically it's the tail end of summer. Back in Arizona the ground is still baking, sizzling under my mother's feet, but here it's cool as an iceberg, and you can take in large lungfuls of air without choking on the desert dust.

The Briggs Apartment building comes up on me quick, and before I know it I'm riding the elevator up. Edward let me work alongside him at the Black Bear last weekend, and I'm sort of hoping he'll rekindle the offer tonight. I'm more interested in Edward than I am in brushing up on my waitressing skills, but I made over two hundred bucks last Friday and Saturday combined, so I'm not complaining about the income boost either. Technically it's not a boost since anything is more than nothing.

I give a gentle knock over their door and wait a moment. It's still pretty early, so I doubt either one of them is awake. I turn the knob, and, sure enough, it's unlocked, so I let myself in and land my stuff behind the couch. Back at my place, the OCD in me makes sure I check that the door is bolted shut at least twelve times before I go to bed, and, here Emmett and Edward all but leave an invitation for the ax murderers in the neighborhood. On second thought, my brother probably has an open door policy with the surrounding sororities. He's probably blanketed the neighborhood with flyers that read, _Need an orgasm to take the edge off that next exam? Head to Emmett's! Bring a friend to double your pleasure. Summa cum loud. Summa cum quiet. Come one, come all!_ What a moron my brother is turning out to be.

I head over to the wall of shame and start counting tally marks, the one's on Edward's wall first. I'm halfway through the first row when a soft click emits from the hall, and a pretty blonde with a skintight tank top ambles out of the back bedroom. Her rear is hanging out, and I force my eyes to pop back up to hers in the event I'm tempted to see if the carpet matches the drapes.

"Hi," I say it stunned, suddenly regretting ever coming because I know for a fact the last time I checked that wasn't Emmett's bedroom. It's Edward's. Just the thought has my heart turning to stone and crashing to my feet.

She combs her bangs with her fingers and heads to the bathroom as if I wasn't even visible. God—she probably thinks I'm standing in line.

The door opens again, and this time it's a very disheveled looking Edward Cullen, and, for sure, now I wish I was invisible.

Oh God. Take me now.

His head dips back a notch, and he looks around as if to confirm the fact he's not hallucinating. "You just hanging out?"

"Um…yeah." I bite over my bottom lip because suddenly I feel ridiculous counting tally marks while he's busy making them. I don't know why in the hell it would bother me to see a pretty blonde slink out of his bedroom. I don't know why in the hell I couldn't stop thinking about him for the last two weeks—except maybe those washboard abs have something to do with it, or those bright eyes, or that blessed-by-God face...

I run my tongue over my lips while staring down at his chest like I'm about to eat an entire stack of pancakes off it, and a part of me wishes I were. His boxers are pulled so low I can see the perfect V leading to his—

"My roommate was at it again." I shake my head, trying to snap out of the trance his boy parts have unwittingly pulled me into. "I can't shut her off—personally I think she's some high tech sex toy." My insides tingle just looking at him, and now I wish I had a high tech sex toy to take the edge off. The Edward 2000 model to be exact. And if that bulge in his boxers is telling the truth, it's the extra-large version, for sure.

The blonde skank saunters back into the hall before I can finish my thought. God. I wish the carpet would open up and swallow me whole. Or maybe they have one of those Venus flytraps lying around, so I can go and curl up between its meat-eating leaves. I've never once not wanted to be somewhere this bad, save for my father's funeral.

"Look, I can go—I should go." I turn to grab my things, but his arm lands heavy and full around my waist preventing me from taking a single step. Everything in me sighs at his warm, strong touch. My lids flutter as a strong surge pulsates deep inside me, and I swear I've just had one of those G-spot mythological orgasms that half the women on the planet think are fiction spun by men to make women feel sexually inadequate.

"Stay," he presses his searing abs against my back, and his voice vibrates down my neck, heated and sultry. "I want you to." He smells like sex, and his skin is moist with perspiration, and I should be twelve kinds of disgusted right now, but I'm not. A quiver ripples through my stomach, and it takes a moment for me to catch my breath. Edward Cullen is holding me in a quasi-embrace, and I never want him to let go.

"I'd better make tracks." The blonde leans in and kisses him on the cheek, awkwardly sandwiching me between them. God, she's probably used to sandwiching other girls between them. Maybe that's how Edward and my brother have managed to amass so many tally marks in the first place—threesomes. I shudder at the thought. Although, right about now, I wouldn't take the idea off the table if it entailed Edward and his strong hands dispelling a thousand myths that surround the female anatomy.

"I've got roll call in ten minutes." She pulls back and frowns into her phone. Her face is tanned to perfection, she's got bee-stung lips to die for, and her cleavage miraculously balloons the way God intended. Well, maybe not God—more like Victoria's Secret, but, nevertheless, the premise is the same. There's no way in hell I can ever compete with that. "So are you new?" She blinks her dark eyes at me, and honest to God, outside of Angela, this is the only other female that's acknowledged my presence these past two weeks.

"Freshman." I'm not in the mood to have a faux conversation with the girl who just slept with my imaginary boyfriend, besides—his strong arm is still wrapped warm around my waist, and now I've got multiple orgasms to contend with. Wait. Is that what he is? My imaginary boyfriend? Shit. This is getting serious.

"Cool!" She hops on her toes as if freshman, in and of themselves, were an anomaly. "Meet me in the quad at noon, better yet, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan." I have a feeling I'll be regretting this seemingly innocent exchange.

"Perfect." She jots it into her phone. "Consider yourself rushing for Alpha Chi. Now Lauren won't give me shit for being late." She presses another kiss into Edward's cheek and inadvertently crushes me against his rock hard body. "I've already met my recruiting quota for the day. See you Monday at four, Alpha Chi—don't be late!" She waves and bites the air at Edward before slamming her way out of the apartment.

Emmett's doorknob rattles, and Edward lets go of me and takes a full step back. Emmett swings his door open, good and pissed.

"Dude," he groans into Edward, looking equally sexually disheveled. "Bella?" His eyes bulge as he takes me in. "What the hell? Did you touch my sister?" He charges at Edward with his chest pulled back like a gorilla.

"No!" I'm quick to step between them and avert a physical altercation. "No, he didn't." But all of my girl parts wish to God he did.

I place a hand on either of their chests as if to keep them apart, but really I'm taking a moment to molest the hell out of Edward's abs—and, just as I suspected, he's carved from oven-heated marble. "I was just about to crash on the couch"—I hesitate for a second, dripping my fingers down Edward's chest—"like all weekend." I try to bat my lashes at him in an ill attempt to flirt, but he's got my stomach knotted up in a bundle of nerves, and I want to cry because it feels like I'm invisible to him as well. "Anyway, I sort of need to catch up on some serious beauty sleep."

"No, no, no…." Emmett groans into the idea.

"Yes, yes, yes," I counter. "He said it was okay." I smile over at Edward with the lie still fresh on my lips. At least I'd like to think he'd say it was okay if I had asked—offered up his bedroom maybe…his body to keep me warm. "That's right." Edward gives an apprehensive nod. His emerald green eyes pulsate over mine as if speaking in code. There's an undeniable pull taking place. Edward has power over me whether I like it or not. "I'm just going to jump in the shower real quick. Either of you guys want to hit breakfast in a little while?"

"Emmett." A girl's voice emanates from deep in my brother's bedroom. Seriously? Does anybody sleep alone around here?

"Nah, I've got more important things to do." Emmett glances over his shoulder.

More important things, or people to do? I want to ask but don't. Just thinking about what goes on in that love shack of his makes my stomach turn. Come to think of it, this entire place is probably heavily coated with genetic forensics I want no part of, especially the couch.

Emmett socks Edward in the arm. "Why don't you guys go ahead."

"Will do." Edward glances over at me with the ghost of a smile before disappearing down the hall.

Emmett wags his finger at me to come in close.

"What?" I openly glare into the dark pit behind him. "By the way, Mom is going have an aneurism when I tell her what a testosterone-laden beast you've morphed into."

"Bella." He closes his eyes a moment. "Please don't say a word to Mom." He digs his fingers into his eyes in an effort to wipe away his sleep. "Anyway, I thought I heard something about rush." Emmett shakes his head without verbalizing his disapproval. "Trust me, Alpha Chi is the last place you want to be."

"Sounds like some backward cheer." I'm only half-teasing because I can feel my blood boiling just beneath the surface. "This isn't going to turn into another book club lecture is it? Because in case you haven't noticed—and you probably haven't because you're too busy jonesing for condoms—I'm in college now, and I plan on having a life for once." Life is code for fun, which just might be code for penis, but I'm not brave enough to admit it.

"Hey"—his eyes soften into mine, and for the first time since I've arrived it's like looking in a mirror—"I want you to have a life. I really do. It's just I don't want you mixed up with the wrong crowd. I want you to have a good life."

"Emmett," the girl's voice hums from his bedroom.

"Sounds like you're living the good life," I muse. I don't really care for the double standard he's imposing. I'd call him out on it, but I'd rather not toss around the word hypocrite before seven in the morning.

"Just do us both a favor and don't rush. Trust me, the last thing you want to be is a 'sorority' girl." He says sorority like it's a new strain of herpes.

"Excuse me!" The girl laughs while nailing him in the back of the head with a pillow. I smell a Greek tragedy in the making.

"I'd better let you go." I glance into his room before looking him right in the eye. "Looks like things are about to get violent. Be careful in there." I don't bother wavering from my hard stare. Emmett has systematically been pushing all my buttons by pulling the big brother card every time I turn around. I'd hate to break it to him, but the more he tries to push me into the arms of a fictional boyfriend, the more I'm tempted to add my name to the wall of horrors and start chalking up my own damn tally marks. And if he tries lecturing me on the benefits of being a good girl one more time, I swear I'll put every penis on notice well before afternoon. But he doesn't.

I head over to the couch and hear the door to his room click shut, the sound of incessant laughter on the other side, then a slam and a whack. Something tells me a little more than a pillow fight just broke out.

…

"Sorry." I apologize to Edward for the tenth time as we head outside of the building. "It's just, my roommate is making me insane. Honest to God, I'm looking forward to her menstrual cycle just so the both of us can finally get some rest."

He huffs out a laugh, and I'm entranced with the way the slight impression of a comma slices up his cheek.

"Sorry—TMI, I know." I shake my head. "But I haven't been able to get one ounce of studying done in that room." Mostly it's Edward's fault because I can't stop thinking about him. He's become my singular obsession like no other boy has, and, now, I'm going to have breakfast with his mouthwatering abs.

"You don't need to apologize—especially when you've done absolutely nothing wrong. Jessica's the one who should say she's sorry."

I glance down at my lavender flip-flops, my questionable level of dress, considering I'm wearing the tiny cotton shorts I slept in and a WB sweatshirt.

Maybe I shouldn't care that Jessica Stanley is having marathon sex. Maybe I should be running from Emmett's apartment because of the very same reason. Listening to Emmett satisfy his jock itch is just as bad.

"Sometimes I wonder if coming here was nothing but a big mistake."

"Hey." He wraps his arm around my shoulders, and my entire body demands to mold to his, so I do. "I'm glad you're here." Edward smells like soap, mountain fresh with a hint of mint. I glance up at him as his eyes pull along my features slowly with a strangled angst that I can't quite categorize. "Angela was pretty darn glad you were here last week to help out, too. Speaking of which, are you up for catching some hours tonight? I'm working at the Sky Bar. Same drill, less skill." He twists his lips, and my stomach pinches with heat. God knows I don't have any skills when it comes to the opposite gender, but I'd love for him to teach me.

"Yes." I practically accost him in the process by wrapping my arms around him tight. "I mean"—I take a step back, trying to play it cool—"that's totally fine."

"Great. Now let's get to the task of nourishing you so you can last until three in the morning." His arm slinks down to my waist and leaves a line of fire in its wake. "Oh"—he puts his hands in the air like a thief—"sorry."

A bus hisses down the street, and my hair flies up like a thousand little snakes from the gust of wind, but I can't break my gaze from Edward and those gorgeous eyes. A smile tugs at his lips, but he won't give it and my heart wrenches.

"I'm not sorry," it comes out barely a whisper. I'm sure he didn't hear, but a part of me wishes he did—that he wasn't sorry either.

"You want to go for a ride?" He motions to the sea of bicycles tethered to the front of the building. He runs his tongue over his lips, quick as lightning, as if he didn't know what else to do with himself. My arms beg to fit themselves around his body. He's watching me again in that deep knowable way that suggests he's peeling back my skin to see what's really underneath, and my face burns with heat.

"I'd love to go for a ride. In fact, that's exactly what I'm saving my tips for—a shiny new bike." My throat goes dry, so I clear it. "Well, maybe not so shiny since it'll most likely come from the nearest thrift shop, but it'll be new to me."

"You may not have to save as much as you think." He breaks out in a slow-spreading grin and leads me over to a pair of bikes, before unleashing them both from their chains.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have all of Alphi Chi after me for bike theft?"

"You won't." He tweaks his brows like he's flirting, and my insides do a cartwheel. "It's your brother's. He hardly uses it. He prefers his penny board when it comes to cruising campus. Besides, if he reports it missing, you won't do much time behind bars—three, four months tops."

"Nice." I smack him over the shoulder. "Bike theft, huh? I had a feeling you were a bad boy." My eyes widen as he pauses to look at me, and for a second I think I've crossed some invisible line.

"I am a bad boy." He hops on his bike, and I do the same. "That's exactly why you should stay far, far away from me." His chin dips, his eyes cloud over like maybe he means it.

"Be quiet and feed me." I laugh as he leads the way.

….

We peddle out past the university, past the row of Greek mansions with their boxy chic exteriors, their well-manicured lawns, and over to a rundown strip mall that's badly in need of a paint job.

Edward points over to a donut shop, and I give an eager nod because everyone knows that donuts and coffee are the breakfast of champions.

"You mind if I run in and grab it to go?" He gives a sheepish smile as he climbs off his bike. "There's someplace I'd like to take you."

"Not at all." My heart thumps at the thought of where this mysterious place might be. And by "take you" I'm hoping he means sexually. Edward has girls for breakfast lunch, and dinner, I don't see why I should be off the menu. If those tally marks attest to anything it's that his penis isn't all that picky.

"Any requests?"

"Chocolate," I shout as he starts to head in. "Oh—and throw in a jelly filled!" I should have said cream filled and got his wheels turning.

A rise of heat filters through me as I give a casual nod, but everything about this feels anything but casual. God—it actually feels like a date. I should write Jessica a thank you note—or, more specifically, her insatiable vagina, although I doubt either of them would know who sent it.

Edward reappears in record time, and I follow him out as a soft haze fills the streets.

A sign appears that reads, Welcome to Hollow Brook as the city turns decidedly rural, and strip malls are replaced with dense emerald pines. The air cools as we ride to higher elevations. My thighs called it quits about ten minutes ago, but my lips won't let the protest fly as I soldier on right behind Edward.

He pulls us off onto a dirt path, and we head into a clearing that opens to a cloud of vapors emitting from a tiny pool of water. It's partially hidden behind a series of boulders, and it looks like a dream, a fairytale.

"What is this place?" I try to not to sound so out of breath as I park my bike alongside his. My legs feel like rubber as I walk over to admire the view. If Edward did want to have his way with me, I might collapse and lay there like a corpse. Not exactly the way I envisioned losing my virginity.

"The Witch's Cauldron."

We take a seat on the lowest boulder overlooking the aquamarine spring, the perfect size of a hot tub, and Edward pulls me in by the waist. My breathing ceases. Dear God, he did drag me out into the middle of nowhere just so he could have his way with me!

"Wow"—I clear my throat—"it's so amazingly beautiful." I gaze into the tiny pool as a layer of mist wafts over the surface.

"It is beautiful." His hand grazes mine as he passes me a cup of coffee, and my entire body breaks out in a fit of perspiration. "So are you."

I suck in a quick breath and hold it. I've never had that kind of a compliment before, certainly not from a sex god like Edward. Although, he did already add a tally mark to his wall this morning. Maybe he's going for double or nothing? With my luck he's still on autopilot, and the compliments are just a part of the carnal package.

"Thank you." I take a sip of coffee only to burn the tip of my tongue. "You don't have to practice your pick up lines around me." I land my hand over his arm to push him off but don't have the will to do it. "I'm not really in your league." I glance down at the rim of my coffee, embarrassed by my admission, true as it might be.

Honestly? Could I have let fifteen minutes go by without dragging us into the awkward zone?

"I don't have a league." His eyes meet with mine before he removes his arm and opens the tiny pink donut box with half a dozen sugared treats staring back at us. "But if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd let you in." He pushes into me playfully with his shoulder, and my body lights up with hope.

I glance up at him and hold his gaze, heavy as steel. "According to those tally marks, you let a lot of girls in."

"Touché."

"Jelly." I hold up a donut. I'd better shove it into my mouth before anymore word-vomit oozes out of me. The next thing I'll be telling him is that I want to pull a Jessica Stanley with him and commence the fuck-fest immediately. That pool of steaming water looks like a good place to start, although I'm betting he's already "tapped that well," too. I bet there's nowhere he hasn't committed a carnal crime and not very many girls he hasn't committed them with. Except, of course, me, and now it's quickly becoming evident I'm on a mission to rectify that.

"So tell me about your classes." He's not eating. He's not even holding his coffee. He's simply observing me as if he really cared to know.

"U.S. History is going to be a bear. The professor hates me, I can tell." I sweep my gaze over his chest and am startled to see how close he's sitting. I could have sworn you could have parked a bicycle between us a moment ago. "And, I already have three papers due in a two week span between that and lit. It looks like I'll have to pull a few all-nighters—but secretly I've been looking forward to those." I push into his shoulder like he did mine, and my arm lights up with heat from the exchange. "I'm a nerd that way."

"I'm a nerd that way, too." He pushes back, and, for moment, I think our little donut exchange might parlay into an all-out wrestling match, jelly and all. "You do realize Jessica has a few all-nighters planned herself. I doubt you'll get much done at your place." He bites into a glazed donut, and half of it disappears.

"For sure I won't, but I could probably get some great footage and make millions off a sex tape. 'Jessica does Whitney Briggs.' Who needs this whole edjumacation thing anyway?" I try to rival his donut eating skills and fail miserably by smearing jelly up the side of my cheek. I'm quick to wipe it off, but with my luck it probably looks like a massacre just took place.

A grey dove darts from the bushes and soars into the sky, leaving a trail like pencil lead through the haze, but Edward doesn't notice it. For whatever reason the only thing he seems to notice is me. He touches his finger to my cheek and swipes a small spot of jelly off then holds it in the air for me to see before licking it clean.

Holy shit.

"You should ditch that whole dorm thing and hang out with Emmett and me." He pushes into my arm again, and this time he stays there with his shoulder butted up against mine, and, holy hell, my girls parts are feeling some damn good vibrations right about now. His thigh is so close to my leg, I can feel the warmth radiating from him like an inferno.

"I'm one step ahead of you." I swallow hard. "I've already got my bags packed. But don't worry. I won't cramp your style for long. I plan on scoring a room at Casa Alpha Chi. Did you see the size of those Greek houses?" As much as I'd like to talk about expensive looking real estate, I can't help but quiver from his touch. My entire body feels as though it's about to combust. One more touch and I'll embarrass myself by having an all-out screaming orgasm in front of him.

"I have seen those houses, and I've also had the pleasure to roam those halls. You'll be living it up in the lap of luxury once you're in."

"You think I'll get in?"

"Yes." His brows rise into his forehead. "They'd be insane not to want you."

My insides melt at the thought of him believing in me—wanting me.

"I haven't had this kind of encouragement since my dad died," I say it soft, unwarranted. "Not that my mom doesn't care, but she's been a little overly cautious with me since he passed away. In fact, Emmett is the only reason she green-lighted Whitney Briggs to begin with. I guess she thought having my brother around would be the equivalent of body armor." A chastity belt is more to the point, but I don't dare share the imagery with Mr. Cullen. Besides, my girl parts are on the cusp of sending a personalized invite to his boy parts, and I'm not about to stop them.

"He sort of is." His eyes widen because we both know he's already been threatened to steer clear. Anyway, I'm sure a god like Edward Cullen thinks of me as no more than a little sister, himself. Who am I kidding? Even I thought the girl that kissed him goodbye this morning was hotter than hell.

"So was that your girlfriend?" If I'm going to pull us into the awkward zone, I may as well commit.

A bird chirps, an entire array of strange animal sounds purr and hiss in the distance as Edward tries to figure out exactly what the blonde bimbo from Alpha Chi could have meant to him.

"Heidi is just a girl in a long string of girls."

I like the way he reduced her to the human equivalent of a paper chain. Something cheap you could throw away on a whim.

"Notches," I correct. A lizard saunters up the rock before spying us and quickly scurrying away.

"Yeah, well, I think I'm going to hang it up and hand the reins over to the king. I'm no match for your brother's testosterone superpowers. I think I'll yield to the master and let him take the throne. It is senior year. One of us was bound to be defeated."

"Really?" My heart thumps wild in my chest as a series of low lying clouds move in and steal the sunshine from the watery blue sky. "What's going to happen to your man parts?" My eyes widen, my cheeks blush bright as candy apples as if I had outright propositioned him. "I'm sure there are some serious ramifications to denying them their regularly-scheduled testosterone release. Rumor has it blue balls are a very real thing."

"I've taken a cold shower or two in my time." His steely gaze locks onto mine, and all of nature goes off like a siren around us. It's as if the birds, the bees, and every creature known to man is cheering us on, every living creature except for Edward, of course. I'm pretty sure his vow of celibacy has very little to do with me—unless, of course, I nauseate him—kill his appetite for all things estrogen.

"Cold showers, huh?" I edge my face in toward his to see if he'll bite. Edward glances down at my mouth and wets his lips. He's eyeing me like a snake that might jump out and inflict him with a venomous bite. I've kissed a few boys in my time, and leaning in like this was all the nudging it took, just a little movement in the right direction, and before I knew it, their tongues were being fed to me by the inch. But Edward doesn't move. He doesn't breathe or say a word. He just stares me down as if a standoff at high noon were taking place—his testosterone against my estrogen. His eyes widen. His shoulders nudge toward mine, but he stops and presses his lips together as if he's made up his mind not to continue.

We finish our donuts, and he races me downhill all the way back to campus.

He lets me win, and I'm okay with that for now.

Edward is the real prize.

I wonder if I can win his heart like he seems to be winning mine?


	5. Kissing Buddies

**EPOV**

Bella looks damn hot tonight in her barely-there jean shorts, her pink workout bra that annunciates two of her greatest assets. She's strutting her stuff at the Sky Lab, walking over the lunar-inspired flooring as if she owned the place. Lucky for her, one of the waitresses on duty had to go home early, and now she has twice the tables she had last week.

"This is fantastic." She waves a ten-dollar bill in my face. She's so damn beautiful, I can actually feel my balls weeping in her presence. "Those guys weren't even here five minutes after their food arrived. I keep scoring the big bills like this, and I might trade in U.S. History for my new—might I add lucrative career—as a waitress."

"I'd hang onto the books if I were you," I say, passing a group of shots off to the drink waitress. She doesn't looks so thrilled with the fact Bella is here, but I didn't take an opinion poll, so it really doesn't matter. "You can always wait tables once you're through with school, but you won't get these years back, and, who knows? You might regret not going." Jasper runs through my mind. "My brother decided to chase his tail after high school and now laments the fact I'm getting ready to graduate. But, if you did quit, you could always go back. At least that's what I tell my brother." I give a sober nod. "He didn't bother showing up, and now wishes I kicked him in the balls until he did."

"You're pretty encouraging, you know that?" Her doe eyes blink up at me a smooth dark chocolate, and I want to lose myself just staring in them. "Usually I hear the opposite from Emmett and Mom. You know—do as you're told, not as you wish. Not that I want to quit school or anything. I just got here, and I really like it so far." Her face lights up pink as cotton candy, and I swallow hard at how fucking gorgeous she is—how preciously sweet. I wish she wasn't. I wish she was hell on heels, wearing the bitch suit of armor twenty-four seven—that she was just some girl in a sea of Whitney women. I might have done her by now if she was either of those things, but she's not. Bella has the face and body of an angel. She has me shaking every time she's around, and yet she's off limits. Not because of anything Emmett said, but because I say so.

"I'm glad you're sticking around." I take a breath. I can tell by the way she's been looking at me all day she's feeling something. I should probably end this right now before things get too out of hand. Bella deserves someone as gentle as she is—someone who'll tell her he loves her and mean it before ever thinking about taking her to the bedroom. A part of me would die to be that person, but deep down I know I can't.

A barfly pops up at the counter—a plastic girl with a spray on tan, hair bleached of all its natural color, leaving a dry straw-like mess in its wake. That's who I should be pining for tonight. For sure I shouldn't be entertaining Bella with her wonderstruck lust for me. I'm not the person she thinks I am. I'm not even close.

I head over to the blonde who's already trying to impress me and my dick by showing off the cherry stem she's tied in a knot with her tongue.

"It takes a talent." I lean in and smolder into her, letting her know with every nonverbal cue, she's about to get lucky tonight. I glance back at Bella and catch the viral look of grief sweeping across her face.

Crap. I can't do this.

"If you need something, just ask Jim." I call the backup from the other end of the bar and head over to Bella. "Now where were we?" I press out a sad smile. "Oh, that's right, we're both really glad you came."

The rest of the night Bella glows and shines as she swindles customers out of their hard-earned dough with nothing more than that million-dollar smile. I watch her tight little bottom in those barely-there shorts as if I were her personal security team. Each passing minute I try to picture what it would be like to hold her, to twirl my tongue in her ear just to hear her moan and giggle. I watch as her lips curve and imagine she were doing it for me while lying beneath me without any clothes on—how soft her perfect body might be.

The clock strikes three, and we do the world's fastest close before I whisk her into the cool night air.

The lamp from the parking lot illuminates her like an angel. The lot has cleared out, leaving just my truck for as far as the eye can see. It's just Bella and me. And no matter how hard I want to resist it, I like it like this, a whole hell of a lot.

"So what's the haul?" I nod into her overstuffed shorts.

"I think it's over a hundred, but I'm afraid half of it will blow away if I try to empty my pockets." She rubs her bare arms, and her teeth clatter like castanets.

"Here." I pull off my sweatshirt and glide it over her so fast, she can't protest.

"It's so warm." She yanks it down past her knees, and it springs back up to her bottom.

Bella looks up and gives a shy smile, her sweet perfume pulls me in, and I can't help but get caught up in the moment. It takes everything I've got not to bury my face in her hair, pull my lips over her neck. Earlier today she wanted a kiss. I've been to the rodeo enough to know what's about to go down, and she outright begged for one while we were on that boulder. Every part of me wanted to give it, but I held strong. I'm not feeling too strong right about now. My mouth wants to cover hers. My body wants nothing more than to wrap itself around her like a blanket.

She hedges in and folds her arms around my waist.

"Bella," I whisper with an unspoken agony I hope to never relive. It's coming—all those feelings I had so long ago. I swore I'd never go there again. I need to stave them off—deny them. It's the only way I know to keep my heart safe—hell, keep Bella's heart safe.

"Is something wrong? Is it me?" Her eyes round out in horror as if maybe I'm repulsed by her.

"No." My hands float up to her waist, and I brush over her hips with my fingers. Bella is soft, her hair smooth as silk. I lean in and inhale her scent while touching down over the top of her head with my cheek. God she smells nice—like vanilla and strawberries and suddenly I'm very fucking hungry for vanilla and strawberries. "You're perfect, I promise." A little too much.

"Is it Emmett?" she whispers. She knows I'm stalling and demands to know why.

Emmett is the easy out. I should take it and run with it all the way back to Whitney Briggs. A part of me wants to evict Jessica from her dorm just to keep Bella a safe distance from me for the rest of the night—hell, the rest of the year. But I'm right there, I'm about to cave and when I do I'll take everything she's willing to give me.

"No, it's not Emmett." I shake my head in defeat. The last thing I want to do is lie to her.

Tears well up in her eyes and she blinks them back. Crap. Now I'm humiliating her. That's the last thing on the planet I want to do.

"Edward"—her voice breaks—"do you think maybe we could share just one kiss?" The desperation, the outright pleading in her voice kills me on a primal level and my body starts to shake because I want that kiss just as bad as she does. Probably more.

My adrenaline picks up until my heart feels like a bomb is about to detonate in my chest. What the hell. It's just a kiss. Although a part of me knows it will be anything but just a kiss with Bella.

I cradle her cheeks in the palms of my hands and draw her to me, slow and measured. I give a gentle smile as her eyes close, her lips part waiting for mine to greet her. I want to freeze this moment. This is innocent and pure—untainted from my past in a way that I wish the rest of my life could be.

"Bella," her name strains from my lips as threadbare as the wind as I bring my mouth to hers. I offer a barely-there pass, soft as down feathers before landing hard over her mouth like I want to, like I've wanted to ever since that afternoon she first arrived. I swipe my tongue over hers and a groan rips from my gut as if it's waited all my life to come out. A burst of passion releases from me like I have never known. I've waited years for a kiss just like this one—an entire lifetime. I had never had a kiss that mattered so much—that I've craved so badly before and now I know why—Bella wasn't there to give it.

Tanya tries to surface but I hold down the past and refuse to let it cork to the top. This is my moment with Bella and once she learns the truth about me, we may never have another.

She runs her hands up my T-shirt and warms herself over my skin. I pull her in tight, and she jumps up on my waist, wrapping her legs around me as if I were a life raft—her lips never leaving mine. We indulge in the pull and push of ecstasy like I have never experienced before—the hard-on blooming in my jeans can attest to that. A series of soft groans emit from her and it takes everything in me not to ride my hands up her shirt—not to take her greedily in the back of my truck, if she wanted me to, and something tells me she more than wants to.

Bella reaches down and plays with the button on my jeans, and I catch her hand in flight.

"No," I whisper, dotting her lips with a kiss.

"Yes," she pants trailing her molten hot lips to my ear then pausing.

"No way," I insist, soft as a whisper.

She gives a little sigh over my lips and it makes me dizzy. "You're off the hook for now, but I want this." She pulls her finger up my belly in a solid line, and I take a breath and seal it in my lungs.

"You hardly know me." A dull laugh brews in my chest as I spin her gently with my hands tucked beneath her knees.

"Hardly know you?" She averts her eyes and I'd do just about anything to please her any way she likes but I know the damage I'm capable of. "Right—you have one-night stands all the time. And, I know exactly how many." She taps my chest, resisting the urge to laugh. "Your wall whispered all of your secrets to me this morning while you were in the shower." Bella tries to hide a smile, and I nibble on her lower lip before pulling away.

"I'm not having a one-night stand with you, Bella." True as God. If I had Bella one night would never be enough. "We're just kissing buddies nothing more." There. Somehow I managed to set a boundary—not that my dick agrees.

"Buddies, huh?" She reaches down and strokes my hard-on over my jeans, and I lurch into her. I've never felt so damn turned on, so ready to come with such little effort. "Your pants feel awful friendly."

"They're not, and neither am I," I tease as a light rain starts to fall.

"Let's get back to the kissing." She pulls her lips across my cheek down to my mouth. "We can figure the rest out later."

Bella lands her candy sweet mouth over mine, and everything in me feels as if it's floating on air. It's as if Bella's kisses were the exact elixir I've been waiting for all these years, a salve in the form of another sweet girl reminiscent of the one I lost.

I've hung out in the dark for so long, I've forgotten what it really feels like to live, to soar with the promise of something wonderful on the horizon.

Bella just might be the light at the end of this long, hellish tunnel. But does she really have the power to pull me from the wreckage? I doubt it. I'm too far gone, too much of a fucking mess to ever hope to recover.

The rain starts in, heavy and hard, matching the rhythm of my heart over hers. I hope to God, Bella is the cure to this disease I've been wasting away from because it feels like I'm about to die, or at least it did just before I met her.

Her tongue knifes over mine in strokes of lust-driven madness, and I'm right there with her. Not another person on the planet exists right now, not Emmett, not a thousand faceless girls from Whitney Briggs—and not the one I left behind in the past.

Right now, it's just Bella and me, drowning in a sea of kisses that taste and feel like the sweetest release. They feel like hope. And, for the first time in a good long while, I have it.

I push Bella up against the truck, and we indulge in the hot of one another's mouths until the sun illuminates a new day with its feather soft beams.

Bella Swan is in my life, and, now, nothing will ever be the same.


	6. Miss Transvestite USA

**BPOV**

On Wednesday, after U.S. History and just before American Lit, Angela snags me off the lawn, and we head over to Hallowed Grounds for a cup of something hot to warm our frozen bones. It's hardly the end of September, and already the air is crystalizing into an arctic chill. The leaves have yellowed, and it's a startling effect against the backdrop of the pale blue granite of the mountains, the supple verdant pines.

"So dish," Angela says as we wait for our coffee. Her milky blue eyes are a stark contrast to her long, dark hair, her pale as paper skin. She's pretty in a haunting way.

I fill her in on where I've been spending my nights.

"So, basically, staying with those two is like minoring in Sexology." I twist a lock of hair around my finger while picturing a very naked, very sweaty Edward panting over me. "Did I just make up a new major?"

"Sexology, huh? I bet you'd like to minor in Edward Cullen." She purrs into the idea. "I'm sort of majoring in vibrators at the moment. Did I just say that out loud? God I hate my ex." She shakes the thought away. "Anyway, I'd help you out, but I've got two roommates too many at the moment. So"—she leans in and bites down over her Russian red lips—"on a scale of one to bed, how interested are you in Edward?"

"Well—he took me to the Sky Lab last weekend." I artfully evade the question with a fact. "That place was all stainless steel and glass. I was completely dizzy by the end of the night." I leave out the fact it was Edward's kisses, the physical act of him twirling me while his tongue probed the landscape of my mouth that actually caused my head to spin.

"And?" Her pale eyes peer under her bangs, and she looks serious as shit while awaiting an answer.

"And, I assure you, no vibrators were harmed during the course of our evening." The only thing vibrating against me was Edward, and God knows he sent my insides quivering right down to my penis pocket—not that I've ever put anything in it that even remotely resembled a penis. "Maybe we shared a kiss." The sweet memory of that hot exchange wafts through my mind, and my girl parts spasm just thinking about his hands roaming over me. I loved the way his embrace was gentle at times—hard and forceful at others. Who needs the battery response squad when you've got Edward and his biceps to keep your vagina entertained? Not that he entertained the lower half, but still. Swear to God, if he were here my panties might spontaneously combust. Just thinking about him has me sitting in a puddle. "Okay, it may have been one, long, smoking hot kiss."

"He kissed you?" She gives an open mouthed moan as if it were the sweetest thing. And it is because, for one, he doesn't require double A batteries.

Once our lattes are ready, we head over to the pot-bellied stove, glowing with a crackling fire. The scent of fresh cut wood bites through the air, penetrating the thick scent of coffee, and the combination makes me heady.

A girl with long fiery red hair waves a hand, and Angela speeds us in her direction.

"Bella, this is Victoria." She nods over at the gorgeous Goth-like girl. "She hates people. Vicki—Bella." Angela pulls out a seat, and we join her at the tiny table. Victoria has long, curly, bright red hair with magenta highlights, and her eyes illuminate her face a lemony hazel. She's beyond gorgeous, and a part of me wonders if she's a tally mark on Edward's wall. And for that speculative reason alone, I secretly dislike her. A lot.

"I don't hate people." Her lips curl at the thought. "I hate people with penises."

"Nice." I muse. And I sort of like her better after that misanthropic comment. It takes the edge off any jealous feelings I was ready and willing to nurture.

"Victoria is the resident baker at Whitney Briggs." Angela holds a hand out to her as if making a formal introduction. "She specializes in all things delicious, including penis cupcakes so I suggest you buddy up. This girl has the potential to keep us in cake pops for life."

Victoria wags a finger. "I prefer the term balls on a stick. The blue ones are my favorite." She cuts a hard look at the poor boys sitting across from us.

Okay, I like her a whole lot, now that I know she's more into skewering Edward's assets than licking them. I give her a wide brimming smile.

Angela peers over the mound of books on the table. "You have anything tall, dark, and chocolate lurking on your plate?"

"Not today." Victoria clears the area to make room for our drinks. "Besides, I have a feeling any baking I do will be few and far between this year. They remodeled the commons area over the summer and took the kitchen out in favor of a pool table. Now I'll have to beg the caf to let me use the facility."

"Sounds like it's back to the Easy Bake for you." Angela gives a brief frown.

"So, what's new?" Victoria takes a sip of her coffee and nods into Angela.

"The drama department is putting on Les Mis, and I'm thinking about auditioning for the part of Fantine."

"Oh!" Victoria's face puckers dramatically. "Death and dying in the land of the miserable. Can we get free tickets?"

"Don't you always?"

"That sounds like fun," I say. Angela is so gorgeous it's hard to believe she wouldn't get the part. I glance back at the redhead across from me as if Victoria were coming into focus. She looks more than a little familiar. "Hey, I think you're in my building—Prescott Hall?" I tilt into her. "You're the one with a poster of a cat that tells me to F off on the way to my room." Or at least it did while I was still residing at the palace of perversion, but I leave that part out.

"Correction, old room." Angela pulls her chin back. "She's shacking up with Edward Cullen."

Victoria looks impressed as hell as if I've pulled off the roommate coup of the century. "Does his harem know about this?"

"Technically, I'm crashing with my brother, Emmett." I glance to Angela. "And, to be honest, I don't really care what Edward's harem might think." True story. "Edward and I are just buddies. And I'm quoting."

"Ooh!" Angela perks to life at my battle cry. "Sounds like we went from a hot kiss to cold shoulder in a single bound." Her dark brows swoop in like bats in flight. "You know he's a notorious playboy, right? I wouldn't bother pining for him. A leopard like Edward can't change his spots for anyone."

"Can't or won't?" I'm not sure which is worse.

"Both." Angela nods as if she knows him well enough to attest to his stance on commitment.

"That's too bad." I twirl the warm cup in my hand. "I mean, that kiss we shared was amazing." It was like one long strung out orgasm that's left my entire body throbbing for the past few days.

"Kiss as in singular?" Angela looks suspicious. "I've seen that boy in action. I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, it is," I'm quick to assure her of Edward's tongue twisting superpowers. "After the bar closed, we indulged in one, long, never-ending kiss that greeted the sun when it finally showed up. We sat right there in that parking lot for hours. It was magic."

"Oh, hon"—Angela grimaces into the thought—"there's a lot of false magic in the parking lot of a bar at three in the morning." She says it with a heavy heart as if she knew firsthand. "He was probably feeling you out to see if he was about to get lucky."

"And I would have happily let him." I take a careful sip of my coffee as an image of me sitting naked on the hood of his truck blips through my mind. The list of things we could have done in that parking lot is endless. "But, the truth is, that kiss was sort of hard won. I practically had to beg. I guess he's just not that into me."

Angela and Victoria exchange looks before breaking out in a laugh.

"Have you seen yourself?" Angela's eyes expand like silver dollars. "You're a freaking brunette version of Barbie. Half the girls in Prescott Hall breathed a sigh of relief last weekend because they can finally bring their boyfriends around again."

"Yeah, right." I glance at the ceiling. "Half the girls at Prescott couldn't pick me out of a line up."

"Angela's right." Victoria leans in. "I'd question if Edward's dick were in working order if he wasn't into you. Besides, I've seen the skanks he's bedded, and trust me it's not an impressive list. You're like the Holy Grail compared to the slut spectacular he's been starring in for years. Of course, he'd want you."

"I'd like to think so, but a part a me just doesn't believe it's true."

A blonde in skin-tight jeans and tall furry boots saunters in. She's got on a giant fuzzy hat that looks as if she shoved a rabbit's ass over her head and a tiny silk scarf sits neat around her neck like a choker. I recognize her from our bizarre early morning encounter the other day—Edward's latest not-so-greatest bed buddy, Heidi.

"Speaking of skanks he's bedded," I whisper as she speeds on over.

"Becca?" Her dark eyes round out as she narrows in on me. Her sickly sweet perfume clots up the air, dowsing all the oxygen out of the room.

"Bella," I correct.

"I don't really care what your name is." Her jaw clenches, and her entire head shakes like she's eighty. "You missed the first day of rush and made me look like an a-s-s. Do you want in at Alpha Chi or not?"

"Y-e-s." The thought of witnessing the parade of tramps walk in and out of my brother's bedroom all semester makes my stomach turn. Not to mention the vocal effects that have seeped into my nightmares. The oohs, the ahhs, the right there, faster, please and thank you, and my all-time favorite fuck me like a roadside bitch. And don't even get me started on the screams and giggles, the moans and groans. I've dreamed of dying barn animals for three nights in a row. Thank God Edward's penis has voluntarily issued a cease and desist order to females everywhere while I'm squatting on their couch, or I'd literally go insane.

Heidi sharpens her chocolate chip eyes at me. "The next meeting is Saturday night at nine. Don't even think of missing it. Alpha Chi needs you, and an Alpha never lets her sisters down." She turns on her fuzzy heels and makes a beeline out the door.

"Alpha Chi needs you, Becca," Angela mocks. "For the record, Heidi Flannery is a j-o-k-e. I may have to disown you if you cross over to the dark side."

"Edward didn't seem to think she was a j-o-k-e when she tumbled out of his b-e-d." I chew on the inside of my cheek as an image of the two of them mattress dancing clouds my mind. "Anyway, she had it backward, I need them. My roommate at Prescott is having marathon sex with real live human vibrators, and I can't get any work done with all that grunting—her hairy ass suitors waving at me while she bounces on their laps. We're talking serious trampoline action—emphasis on the tramp."

Angela and Victoria laugh until tears roll down their cheeks. It's nice to know they're easily entertained.

"I would have paid to see your face!" Victoria mimics the douchebag waving.

"Believe me, it's not worth the price of admission," I lament. "Besides, she's been nothing but inconsiderate—even he took a little time out of the thigh thumping to acknowledge my presence. She hasn't bothered to say good morning once—well, at least not with her lips. I've sort of made friends with the Pointer Sisters—Thing One and Thing Two. They're more than friendly with me."

Victoria lights up the place with a high-pitched cackle.

Angela leans in with an incredulous look on her face. "You named them?"

"I had to. It was getting lonely, and it was like they're always trying to get my attention. They're like two bloated puppies, happy to see me."

Angela joins Victoria in the laugh fest once again, and any moment now I expect a puddle of urine to form around them.

I guess I could see why they find my relationship with another girl's boobs slightly amusing, only I don't feel like doubling over and slapping the table silly at the moment. The only thing I feel like slapping silly is Jessica.

"Bella." Angela dabs the tears from her eyes with her pinkies. "I can see why you've lost your mind and think Alpha Chi is some kind of Godsend, but it's like six blocks from Edward. If you want to land Cullen, you need to keep in close proximity to him and his penis. I think you should thank the Pointer Sisters for putting you in a prime position."

"I totally agree." Victoria shakes her head emphatically. "I mean, think of the possibilities involved when taking up the same living space. Have you had an 'accidental' run-in after a shower?"

"No." Although the thought of a dripping wet Edward makes my mouth water. I can see his rippling chest with water beading over it, slowly running tracks to the defined V just above his forbidden forest of pleasure while he precariously holds his towel just before it drops to his feet.

I catch a breath.

Angela shakes her head. "Any late night chats by the fire?"

"They don't have a fireplace," I'm quick to point out. "Besides he'll get sick of me if I stay there forever. It'll take away the air of mystery we've got going." I reflect on this for a moment. "A little too much mystery if you ask me. Personally I'd like to see his Hardy boys solve a few mysteries with my Nancy Drew."

"Very funny but you're getting bogged down with details." Angela snips. "I think the problem here is he sees you as his best friend's little sister. You need to cure him of that and fast."

"Little sister syndrome." Victoria nods into this as if it were a real disorder. "You'd better step up your game. That's a hard one to break."

"Step up my game," I repeat.

"Less clothes, more talking," Angela says it stern, like an order. "Sexy talking."

"It's called flirting." Victoria over annunciates as if I were from another planet and right about now it feels like it. The planet Pluto to be exact which, ironically, the solar system relegated to little sister status not too long ago. I can see myself now on the lunar-like landscape sitting in a pile of rainbow-colored vibrators. God knows there aren't enough batteries in the universe to quench this ache Edward has set off deep inside me.

"Flirting." I let out a sigh. Truthfully I hadn't really done any of that, not sure I know how. Suddenly a book boyfriend doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"If he doesn't know you're interested, he might think it's a red light." Angela holds a finger in the air. "I bet Emmett threatened to twist his balls off if he even looked in your direction."

"Emmett did mention something to him when I first arrived—but Edward kissed me. So that sort of debunks that ball-twisting theory." Then again, Edward did refer to us as "kissing buddies" which sounds like a significant downgrade from "fuck buddies," both of which somehow leave a platonic aftertaste in my mouth.

Angela straightens in her seat. Her face bleaches out.

"What?" Both Victoria and I sing it out like a chorus.

"Has he mentioned anything about his past?" She presses her lips tight as if sealing up the damning evidence.

"No," I say it so fast it sounds like a chirp. "Why? Should he?"

Angela cuts a look to Victoria. "Only when he's ready." She cinches her backpack over her shoulder and picks up her coffee. "I'd better run. I'm going to be late for Sociology."

I clamp onto her wrist before she can make another move. "What happened in his past that was so terrible?" All sorts of wild scenarios fly through my brain—weapons of mass destruction, a secret divorce, whips and chains…Although that last one I sort of approve of.

"I've known Edward since we were kids." Angela shakes her head. "There are some things he's just not ready to talk about." She bites down on her lip, and a bloom of grief takes over her features. "Look, go easy on him. When he's ready, if he's ready, I'm sure he'll tell you everything." She frees her wrist from my grip. "And, if he does—that means you're pretty special. I haven't heard him talk about the past…well, ever." She takes a step. "Just flirt with him. Most guys just want to have fun, and he'd be insane if he didn't want to have fun with you."

She takes off just as a flicker of lightning ignites outside the window.

"Storm's coming." Victoria takes a deep breath. "Look, don't worry too much about his past. Whatever it is, it's history. You can be his future, Bella. Just let him know you're interested." She picks up her coffee and gives a quick wave before taking off.

I could be Edward's future. I like the sound of that.

Bella and Edward. It has a nice ring to it.

I hope he thinks so, too.

…

By the time I finish up with my classes and head to the apartment, both Emmett and Edward are watching TV, and, unfortunately, each of them has a skanky plus one on the couch with them. Just craptastic.

I give a little wave as I stand awkwardly in the doorway, suddenly feeling like a fifth wheel. Literally.

Emmett is stretched out on one couch with a buxom blonde draped over him like a blanket. Edward and a dark-haired girl that I swear is in my music appreciation class take up the other, although they're sitting less than an arm's length apart. She's pretty in a tragically obvious way—tanned, toned, paper white teeth that go off and on like flashlights as she laughs at the television.

"Want to watch a movie?" Emmett nods over to me.

"What movie?" I feign interest as I make my way across the room.

"Aliens and Indians. It's a classic, right up there with Gone with the Wind." He casually taps his gal pal over the bottom with a nice crisp slap as if to annunciate his point.

"Nice," I whisper.

Emmett has always had an odd fascination with aliens, so I don't see why his cinematic comparison surprises me. He used to be all about the X-Files, but now it's all about the Sex-Files. "Sure. I'll change real quick and be right back." I take a moment to scrutinize the fashion sense, or rather nonsense, on display by team estrogen.

Interesting. Both skanks are dressed to impress with nary the storm front in mind. It's obvious those boob-hugging tank tops, the skintight minis, are meant to foster hard-ons more than they are to keep anyone toasty as the weather takes a turn for the nasty. The only thing about to get nasty around here is them. I glance over at the girl glued to Edward's side with her heavily-lined eyes and eyebrows that look as if they were penciled in by a clown at the fair. Two can play at that game.

I head into the bathroom and dump my makeup bag on the counter until it turns into a pile of MAC vomit, producing enough calk and color to transform me into a guaranteed runner up at Miss Transvestite U.S.A.

A pair of false eyelashes I bought last year at Halloween, mock me. They have a thread of tinsel in them, but it's so damn dark in the living room, I doubt anyone will notice. I pluck them out of their casing and spend a small eternity adhering them to my lids. Hmm… I look…interesting—um…defined. Oh, hell, I look downright scary. I take off my Whitney Briggs sweatshirt and dig into my duffle bag until I produce a skimpy lace tank and my barely-there jean shorts I accidentally on purpose swiped from Jessica-with-the-wienie-obsession. It's not like I really meant to steal them. If I didn't fear a gangbang was imminent, I wouldn't have left in such a damn hurry. Anyway these Daisy Dukes are sort of my good luck charm because I happened to be wearing them last Friday night when Edward and I engaged in a Guinness worthy lip-lock.

I trade my sensible nude colored bra for my shiny black push up that makes my boobs feel as if they're standing on the edge of a very tall building while my nipples peer over the ledge with that one-eyed look of terror. I throw on the lace top and saunter out of the bathroom while the girls bounce in rhythm. I bet they're offended that I haven't bothered to name them like I did Jessica's. Desperate One and Desperate Two sounds about right but, sadly, doesn't have a fun ring to it.

I reenter the living room only to find that the bimbo next to Edward has made herself comfortable with her legs draped over his lap while she greedily lays her head on a throw pillow. I so would have let him have the pillow. She lifts her leg and her foot starts to wander up his chest, climbing further north until she's casually relaxed her thigh over his shoulder—sort of giving him a perverse hug with her knee.

"Take a seat." Emmett motions me to the floor in front of the television as if I were a three-year-old, but I turn down his offer and strategically land myself on the lounger across from Edward.

"You can't see anything from there." Emmett frowns over at me as if he's genuinely concerned about my movie experience. Little does he know I'm facing in the right direction to satisfy my viewing pleasure.

"I can see just fine." I glance at the T.V. Actually, he's right. I can't see shit. But what I can see is the brunette bimbo giving Edward a massage with her freshly manicured toes. Eww. Her left leg has meandered as well, and her knee has precariously placed itself over the zipper of his jeans. She's flexible, I'll give her that. Her legs are wide open, her skirt is hiked up rather ingloriously around her hips, and, from this vantage point, it looks as if her pink G-string is flossing her in all the wrong places. My gaze floats up his chest, to his blessed by God face, and oh—he's staring right at me. His cheek cinches up one side, and he raises a finger as if he's waving, so I give a little wave back and feel silly in the process.

Crap.

I sink in my seat and revert my attention to the movie just as an alien unhinges its jaw and swallows an unsuspecting Indian chief whole.

My face burns with heat. I wish an alien would swoop down and swallow me whole.

Shit. Edward saw me. Even worse he saw me checking out his gal pal's love canal, and now he probably thinks I'm playing for the other team. Stupid Emmett for even implying it a few weeks back—and even more stupid me for substantiating his theory by engaging in a crotch watch.

Emmett leans up on his elbows and peers over.

"What the hell's that thing hanging off your face?" He leans in further to inspect me. "Dude, you got a bug on your eye?"

I glare at him for a moment. Note to self, embarrass the living shit out of Emmett Brighton, soon and often.

"It's nothing." I sink further into my seat and glance over at the exit as if I were planning an Alcatraz worthy escape.

The blonde draped over my brother looks into me with a blank face. "Who is she?" Her hair lies over his forehead, and it looks as if Emmett is wearing a bad Halloween wig.

"That's my little sis." There's a sense of pride in his voice when he says it—the kind you reserve for the family pet.

"Aww!" The blonde sits up and coos into me as if I had morphed into an infant. "And those fake eyelashes are so cute!" She brings her hand to her chest as if I've touched her on an emotional level. "So, like, what grade are you in?"

Grade? "I'm a freshman," I'm quick to apprise her of my quasi-adult standing.

"Really?" She gawks at me as if it were impossible. "I would have thought you were a lot younger. I have a sister in junior high, and you sort of remind me of her."

Just crap.

The brunette molesting Edward with her kneecap leans forward. "You have some lipstick right here." She points just under her nose. "I wasn't going to say anything, but it's not like you're trying to impress anyone." She strums her fingers across his chest like an afterthought. "You know, if you ever want tips on how to do your makeup, I could totally teach you. I have about nine tutorials up on YouTube right now. You should check them out." She looks over at Edward. "I love playing with makeup. Plus it helps with my modeling."

Great. I've just been reduced to a seventh grader, and she's a model. I sink in my seat until my bottom actually slips off the edge and watch the remainder of Aliens and Indians until my ass goes numb.

After the movie, Emmett sends the blonde packing to his bedroom with a firm squeeze to her behind, and she giggles her way down the hall. I'm sure she's amped up just thinking of all the loving, touching, squeezing about to take place.

Edward and the super model hit the fridge, probably to load up on carbs they'll soon burn up in his bedroom, and I'm left in the living room all by my clown-faced lonesome. Suddenly going back to Prescott Hall and watching Jessica engage in a series of naked calisthenics doesn't sound like such a bad idea. In fact, I'd rather subject my brain to her sexual performance piece than watch Edward score a homerun with a runway model.

Emmett barrels toward me with his dimples depressed in a frown.

"What's going on?" There's a tenderness in his voice that I hadn't heard since I've touched down in North Carolina. It's the phone-call version of my brother. The one I'm far more used to, even though he was nothing but a lie.

"Nothing's going on." I cross my arms over my chest in an effort to hide my cleavage. It's like I've got my boobs set at the right trajectory to launch to the moon, and he's the last person I'd want to witness the intergalactic event.

"Get some clothes on, would you? I get it. You want to get comfortable before bed. But I don't want anyone seeing you like this. You're practically naked." He glances over his shoulder at Edward and his pop tart of the night. "There's a pervert on the loose, and I don't want him to get the wrong message." He pulls me into a long, strong hug.

"Yeah, well"—I shoot a look to Edward who currently has his back to me—"the pervert has a hot date. I seriously doubt he notices I'm even in the building. "

"Good. Let's keep it that way." He tousles my hair and gives a wry smile. "Night kiddo."

"Goodnight." I watch as Emmett struts into the hall with his bad boy swagger.

Edward and his gal pal stride toward the exit. "Goodnight!" She waves over at me. "Get in touch with me if you ever want to learn to do your makeup. You should never just slop it on like that."

What's this? The star of Edward's bedroom rodeo is calling it a night? She whisks her makeup loving, catwalk strutting self right out the door, and Edward seals it in what I'd like to think is a good riddance kind of way. Doubtful.

"She left in a hurry." I head over to the fridge and pluck out a water bottle. "Big shoot in the morning?" I don't know why I went there. It's probably true.

"Maybe." He gives a sideways grin and joins me at the breakfast counter. "But I wouldn't really know. I told her I was tired." His silver eyes ride up and down my features, and I can feel his gaze as it travels over every inch, heavy and wanting. "What's with the—?" He motion in a circle around his face.

"Oh…" I bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep from spontaneously bursting into tears. Here I was a trying to seduce him, and I've only made myself look ridiculous.

"You look pretty." He pushes his shoulder into mine playfully. "And, for the record, you don't need it. You're a natural beauty."

My body bisects with heat. One day I'm going to spontaneously combust, and it'll all be Edward Cullen's fault.

"Thank you." I lean in a little in the event his investigative efforts decide to drift south, but they don't. It's becoming clear as the fake eyelash that just floated down from my face that Edward thinks of me as nothing more than Emmett's kid sister. "So, tell me something about you. I mean, I showed you the girls the second I got on campus, surely that must entitle me to some rudimentary information other than your first and last name." Crap. A sinking feeling settles in my chest. I totally forgot he's harboring some deep dark secret from yesteryear.

"I like to cook."

"Really?" My insides loosen as I relax into him.

"No." The smile drops from his face as he shakes his head. "But I do like to eat— ice cream tops the list."

"You like ice cream?" For some reason this dairy connection we're experiencing makes my thighs tingle.

"Am I from the planet earth? Damn straight I like ice cream." That hotter-than-hell smile appears and disappears.

He rounds out the counter and pulls a carton from the freezer.

"Vanilla okay?" His cheek slides up one side. "I'm boring that way."

"Vanilla's perfect. And you strike me as a lot of things, but boring isn't one of them."

A part of me wants to bring up that kiss we shared—see if he wants another, but the aftertaste of desperation is already rising to the back of my throat like bile. Edward kisses a lot of girls. I guess I was just one of them.

Edward locks his eyes over mine as the grin slides down his face. He's bearing into me, speaking in some code I can't quite decipher. A static charge ignites the air between us as a smile tugs on his lips. His lids dip, and he's bedroom eyeing me for a moment before taking a breath and snapping back to reality.

He quickly busies himself with the task of scooping us each a bowl of ice cream then lures me to the sofa.

"So"—I slide in next to him with my legs crossed beneath me—"what do you do for fun outside of the bars? From what I hear there's a party on Greek row every night and twice on Sunday."

He shakes his head. "Nope, again, I'm pretty boring. Once in a while I'll tag along with your brother, but outside of work, there's not much to me. I try to head home, once or twice a month. I like hanging out with my mom and sister."

I melt a little on the inside. And here I thought he was this insatiable sex god. Well, he was until last weekend, but just the thought of him wanting to hang out with his family makes me want him twice as bad. I imagine his strong hot hands pouring over my body like oil. His heated kisses peppering my neck, behind my ear until he finally finds my lips, and I sigh with approval.

He gives a little smile, and my sweet spot clenches as if waving him in.

"That's really nice." I wish Edward were some big bully who gave new meaning to fornicating frat boys everywhere, but, he's not, he's a downright nice guy who just so happens to keep a careful accounting of the girls he has his way with.

"You should meet my sister." He tweaks my knee, and a fire rips up my leg, right to that secret place where no man has yet to venture, and my vagina drops to its knees, pleading for me to do something to usher this boy inside. "She's awesome," he continues. "And I know for a fact she'd love you."

"Really?" If I didn't know better I'd say it was a date—the meet the family rendition reserved for girlfriends the world over. "I would love to." Me and my vagina, "Can't wait." His sister would love me? Sure wish her brother would. Maybe that's what I want deep down inside, for Edward Edwards to fall madly in love with me. My entire body tingles as if nodding in agreement.

My cheeks fill with heat at the idea, and I lower my gaze to the floor. I feel ridiculous just entertaining the idea of Edward falling for me in that way.

"I'm headed home, weekend after next." He strokes his hand over my thigh in a seemingly innocent pass, but my muscles tremble for him to continue. My nipples perk to attention in the event his fingers dare to venture north. "You want to come with me?"

A breath gets trapped in my throat while my heart tries to evict itself from my chest. He wasn't asking the super model who likes to floss in delicate places to go home with him, or H-e-i-d-i from Alpha Chi Chi—he's asking me. But, then again, I shouldn't get my hopes up. He probably wants me to tag along as a play date for his sweet little sis while he and the super model bump and grind all weekend.

"I would love to go." I hear myself say, and it sounds strange, foreign coming from my lips. Am I actually agreeing to go away with Edward, whose penis has already qualified for the gynecological exploratory finals? Not that I wouldn't mind him exploring my gynecological needs, and God knows I have them.

"Good." He pushes into me, and this time our shoulders stay linked, forming a long line of heat that tunnels right down between my thighs.

He winces. "We might want to hold off on saying anything to Emmett." His brows tweak in the direction of my brother's bedroom. "I think he'd rearrange my man parts if he knew."

"I won't say a word," it comes from me slow, seductive. I can't believe I'm going away for an entire weekend with the most gorgeous guy on campus—on the planet, Pluto included. "I kind of like the idea of having a secret from my brother." I bat my lashes into him and note the silver shadow over my left eye. I reach up and pluck it off, and we share a quiet laugh.

We steady our gaze over one another, and the room stills around us. It's as if a fire ignited, rippling its way across all four walls. It's so damn hot that even the tank top and silly micro shorts I'm wearing feel like far too much to have on.

I lean in a little to see if he'll give.

Edward leans in, matching me inch for inch. His face is stone cold, but I can feel the wanting radiating off his skin like heat off a radiator grill.

"Kiss me," I whisper. My nipples tighten as if balling themselves in two tiny fists as they cheer me on. The word please is just about to leap from my lips.

His mouth curves in a devilish grin. Something tells me he loves to see me beg.

A door rattles in the hall, and Edward leans back, deep into the couch.

Emmett's blonde bimbo tiptoes to the bathroom wearing nothing but a tank top that she's holding over her freshly spanked bottom. Swear to God she's sporting a handprint on her left thigh.

No sign of my overprotective big bro. Clearly this was a false alarm. And now I'll never get that kiss.

"Goodnight, Bella." Edward gives his signature sad smile as he taps the wall on his way to bed.

"Night." I call after him unable to control my elation.

Edward wants me to spend an entire weekend with him, and my girl parts and me are already counting down the days.


	7. Love Boat

**EPOV**

Saturday afternoon, on what's panning out to be the final weekend we might see the sun for the next ten months, Jasper invites us out on his boat.

"Hey." Emmett nods over as I'm busy filling the cooler with water and beer. "Bella thinks she's going." He looks pissed at the thought.

"That's because I invited her." I took her to the Black Bear last night, and she wanted a kiss after closing again, but I kindly shut her down. I made up some crap excuse about having to work on some internship bullshit, and she bought it, mostly. The truth is, I wanted that kiss as bad as she did, if not more. I wanted to dive into her mouth and run my tongue over every inch of her body right there in the back of my truck if she'd let me, but I can't bring myself to do it. I'd take her down in grand style, and I'll never be able to live with myself if I do. It's not fair to Bella, and it's not fair to Tanya.

"Un-invite her." Emmett drills into me with those sage green eyes that he hooks the girls with. "I've got Taylor double D Diggs coming, and we both know she's not shy about where she parties."

"Sounds like your blowjob on the sea just got blown out of the water."

"It's a lake, moron."

"You're the moron. I'm not telling her she can't go."

Bella walks into the room with a hot pink bikini on and, holy shit, not one stitch more. Her tits melon out, nice and round, and her legs ride up from her high heels like two creamy stems that keep on going. I've been jacking off in the shower every night this week thanks to the glorious stages of undress she's been teasing me with, but she's just taken my hard-on to a whole new level.

"It's freezing out." Emmett snatches the towel from her hand and wraps it around her body like he's concealing criminal evidence. "Throw on some sweats or something. Would you?" He spins her toward the bathroom. "And a scarf and some gloves. You don't want your fingers falling off."

I give a little chuckle. I guess I'd feel the same way with Nessie if the roles were reversed. Just the thought of Emmett even looking at my sister that way gets my blood pumping. I'm starting to see his point—another good reason for me to stay the hell away from Bella Swan.

An inferno scorches my insides at the thought.

I'm pretty sure the last thing I'm going to do voluntarily is stay away. The only thing I really want to do is be with her twenty-four seven. My heart aches because I've never felt that strongly about anyone before. And I can't help but wonder if I'm hurting Tanya all over again.

…..

The lake is unseasonably warm. Jasper has some girl in a G-string already seated on his lap. We exchange brief hellos as I walk down the dock. It's not until I help Bella onto the boat that I notice there are three other girls laying out on the bow. Crap. The boat's not that big. I was sort of hoping Jasper and Emmett would keep the girls to one apiece so Bella and I could team up by proxy and get a chance to talk.

We settle in and Bella does her best to fit in with the girls, but, for the most part, they seem to be ignoring the fact she's politely peppering the conversation. It's cool. I mean they don't know her. So it'll only make sense when I hang out with her. Emmett can't fault me for that.

We finally take off, and Jasper settles the boat mid-lake before he starts dispensing beer bottles like they were oxygen tanks that everyone on board needed to survive. Bella passes, and I do, too. Funny how she hates the taste of liquor, and Emmett seems to think it's nectar from the gods. Bella and Emmett seem to be opposite in just about every single way. It just goes to show how two people could be raised under the same roof and have a totally different outlook on things, sort of like Jasper and me. It's strange how Emmett has never mentioned his father's accident. It must have been a trauma. Speaking of traumas, Tanya has eroded the inside of my brain every single day since that fateful night, and I don't think Jasper has thought of her twice since the incident. Jasper had a Tanya phase once, but you wouldn't know it.

I head out to the bow, and the girls break out in a choir of catcalls. The sticky haze seeps over my skin as I shoot a quiet smile at Bella. She's so beautiful. She makes every other girl on the boat evaporate in the fog around her. My heart thumps as I take her in.

"It's time to get this party started!" Jasper's girlfriend for the afternoon turns up the radio full tilt as she and her friends strip down to their bathing suits—fuck—more like birthday suits.

I swallow hard—every single one of them has on a G-string.

Bella shoots me a look, and I hold out my hands a moment, trying to remove myself from the situation. If I knew a mass disrobing was about to take place I would never have come, and, for sure, I wouldn't have brought Bella.

"Nice!" Emmett slaps me on the back and pulls Taylor to the side while she eagerly works the button on his jeans.

Jasper goes over and sits among the bevy of bronzed wannabe beauties and wraps his arms around two different girls.

Shit. This is turning into the love boat, and I'm betting Bella wishes she could abandon ship. I nod her over, and we sit at the wheel with Bella taking up the captain's seat.

"So it's a pleasure cruise." She gives a sly smile, and I tick to life in my boxers. Bella is the hottest girl on the lake even with her Whitney Briggs sweats, her fresh scrubbed face, her cute as hell ponytail.

Emmett lets out a serious groan, and Bella winces as if she were in real pain.

"Honest to God." I hold up a hand. "If I knew, I never would have asked you."

The smile slides off her face. Her eyes elongate in two perfect orbs.

"Please"—she shakes her head—"don't let me stand in your way. Go on, help yourself to the buffet while I steer us into the nearest boulder." She plucks a deck of playing cards off the dash and waves them in front of me. "Never mind. I found something to keep me busy. I'll keep my hands off the wheel I promise." She tries her best to shoo me away. "I'll be fine. You don't need to babysit me." It comes out curt, pissed as hell, as she shuffles the cards with a marked aggression.

"Hey"—I lay my hand over hers—"for the record, I wish it was just me and you on this boat." Right now there is no greater truth. I lean in and whisper just over her ear. "I'm sorry I put you through this."

Her eyes settle on mine, and I want to damn both Emmett and any memory of the past to hell and kiss her right here.

"Nice try," she whispers, laying out a row of cards in front of her. "I've seen the one in the red bikini blow you kisses twice. Now leave." She nods over to the bow. "The last thing I want to do is get in the way of your tally marks."

Bella blinks back tears, and my chest feels like it's about to implode. Shit. In an effort to keep her heart safe, I've started to break it.

"What if I told you I wasn't into tally marks anymore?" I lean in and hold her gaze.

Bella looks down at my lap like she's fearing for the boys, then slowly rides her smoldering eyes toward mine. There's a heat between us like I've never felt with anyone before, not the hundreds of girls that drifted through my bedroom, not with Tanya, and I feel guilty as hell for even thinking it.

"No tally marks, huh? Switching to an electronic scoreboard?" Her lips twitch. "I bet there's an app for that."

"Nope." I match her steady gaze and neither of us moves. "I think I'll hold out for something better—someone special."

"Someone special." She swallows hard as her eyes expand at the idea.

I hope Bella knows she's that someone special.

I think that's exactly what I'm about to discover.

We play twenty-one for the next few hours. And I'm slowly starting to realize it's Bella who's quickly becoming the queen of my heart.


	8. Underneath The Sheets

**BPOV**

Alpha Chi is lit up like a haunted house against the backdrop of a veiled starry night. The ground clouds skirt the edges of the gargantuan McMansion, giving it that ethereal feel, and, suddenly, it looks as though I'm stepping into a dream.

"You sure you want to do this?" Angela reapplies her poppy red lipstick, never once taking her eyes off the overgrown estate.

"I'm positive. The sooner I can switch off the Jessica show, the better. Besides, who wouldn't want to live in a haunted mansion?" I pull her up the steps.

"I still think you're making a really huge mistake. From what you said about this afternoon, you're making some serious strides with your current roommate."

"Yeah, well, like I said, Edward is a nice guy. He probably just felt bad that I was the only girl on the boat who didn't get the 'wear your thong memo.' Besides, I doubt a card game equals serious strides." He never did mention that kiss—but, then again, neither did I.

Angela pulls me back by the shoulder and twists her crimson lips into me.

"You don't believe that for a minute, and neither do I. Face it, that boy has a hard-on with your name on it. If Edward Cullen said he wished you were the only two people on that boat, I'm betting he meant it. I don't think he's done a lot of articulating with the girls he's been with. He's more of a get right down to brass mattress tacks kind of guy."

A spiral of heat spears through me at the idea of Edward wanting me that way. I've yet to see his bedroom, but I totally envision a golden bed with a holy light emanating from above while a choir of angels sing a chorus of hallelujah.

"We'd better make this quick," I whisper as we come upon the giant glass doors. "We've got a shift to pull in less than an hour." Edward asked if I wanted to work the Black Bear, and of course I said yes.

A crystal chandelier blossoms from the ceiling, and I peer inside before bothering to knock. Dark expansive floors bleed throughout the downstairs, and a navy carpet runs up the steps, held back with long, gilded bars. An entire crowd of girls have amassed in the great room just beyond the entry, and one of them spots us and motions us inside. They're all dressed in black tea length dresses with their hair neatly coifed and… eerily they're all wearing a single strand of pearls. Why do I feel like a sorority version of the clone wars is about to break out?

Angela leans in. "So if we make it, do we have to morph into an Alpha Chi-bot?"

"It's the fashion camaraderie that links them together." It looks more fashion jinx than link, but I keep the commentary to myself.

"I don't know." She shudders in her jean jacket. "Something about the blue oyster cult is really creeping me out."

One of the walking pearls skips over in her heels, creating a grating sound over the floor. "Hi! I'm Lynn. Who's your sponsor?" Her hair is curled under at the ears, and she's in the requisite little black dress with discards from the ocean strung helpless around her neck. Suddenly I'm feeling a wee bit nervous because obviously I didn't get the memo to get my pearls or my perky on—not that I own pearls, and God forbid that I own an ounce of perky.

"She's mine!" Heidi rushes over with her blonde mane perfectly twisted in stiff little ringlets.

"Oh my, gosh! You brought a friend!" She spasms over me as if Angela herself were manna from heaven. "Come, come." She pulls us each by the hand and scuttles into the center of the room as if we were exhibit A and B.

"Who is this?" A brassy blonde steps forward, and you can tell by her resting bitch face, that ultra-cruel look in her eyes, that she's the one in charge of this quasi-hostage situation. "And why are they breaking dress code?" She barks at Heidi, inspiring her to shrink three inches.

"Relax, Lauren." Angela rolls her eyes. "This is Bella Swan, and you'd be lucky if she graced your presence."

I'm impressed that Angela knows her, but, then, Angela seems to know everyone and everything about them. Not that she's filling me in on all the dirty little deets.

The queen bee inspects me with a look of slight disgust. Her brassy hair is pulled up high, and she has on enough mascara to give her that spider lash effect. There's a sinister feel to her, so it doesn't surprise me that she's driving this crazy train.

"Did you tell me I'd be lucky to have her grace my presence?" Lauren squints into Angela until her eyelashes look as if they want to crawl off her face.

Nobody moves, nobody breathes. Dear God, you would think I slaughtered their mothers the way every girl in the room looks like they want to personally murder me in my sleep.

"Well, Angela and Bella"—she growls with a heated disdain—"we have a dress code to abide by. But, since you're obviously clueless, I'll let it slide just this once." She snaps a finger in the air, loud and crisp as if she broke a bone in the process. "All new recruits line up against the back!" Her voice echoes through the room, vibrating the chandelier sconces until they sizzle against the wall. "Welcome to the hall of truth. Here at Alpha Chi we believe that authenticity and integrity are of the upmost value. We never hesitate telling a sister exactly how we feel because the truth is what separates a sister from a friend. For instance"—she glances at the bevy of girls behind her, and the entire lot of them shrink in fear, well, not really but you could see it in their eyes—"when Lynn here got her hair chopped off at a place that specializes in ten dollar hack jobs, I let her know that little follicular fuck-up was going to cost her a place at the next four social events with our matchups at Sigma Theta Tau."

A gasp circles the room while Lynn closes her eyes a moment as if reliving the horror.

"And, when you, Jen"—she flicks a finger at a shorter girl with a mole the size of a dime just under her left eye—"tried to join the a cappella group after I graciously informed you that you sing like shit…." A smile that borders on a snarl graces her face. "Well, why don't you tell everyone what happened next?"

"I didn't make it." The girl with the mole gives a hard sniff.

"What's that?" Lauren barks it out like a command.

"I didn't make it! You were right. I sing like a sack of shit on fire, and I defamed the good name of Alpha Chi!" She yelps it out at the crowd as if the reprimand was meant for us all along.

Holy crap. Are these people for real?

"Now"—Lauren gives a soft clap while that stupid wicked smile plays on her lips—"the sisters and I are looking forward to getting to know each of you better. State your name and the reason you'd like for us to consider you as future members of Alpha Chi. Honest answers only." Her eyes reduce to slits, and suddenly I'm fearing for my room at the haunted inn. "I have an exceptional radar for liars." Her thin lips set in a line, and somehow I believe her.

The girls at the far end start in on the fun while Angela leans into me.

"Lauren and I grew up together," she whispers. "She's been hot and bothered over Edward for as long as I can remember, so I wouldn't mention him—Emmett either just to be safe."

I give a barely-there nod. "What do I say?" I zip the words through the side of my lips like a ventriloquist.

"Say that you'd die to live here," she whispers. "That you came to Whitney just for Alpha Chi."

"Excuse me?" The brassy bitch snaps her fingers in our direction. "It looks like someone here likes talking out of turn." Her dark eyes narrow in on us, her jaw roots itself to the ground, incredulous that we even bothered to breathe out of turn. I half-expect her to punch us in the throat. "Why don't you two go next since you're so excited, you could hardly keep your pie holes shut. You first." She hardens her gaze at me.

"Bella Swan, and I would l-o-v-e to become a member of Alpha Chi—" I thought spelling it out would be a cute touch since Heidi seems to be addicted to the alphabet. Wait...do I really want to be a member of Alpha Chi and have more of this f-u-n?

"Why?" Lauren's eyes expand the size of baseballs. "Spit it out."

Lynn and Heidi drape her like bookends, albeit frightened, quaking in their patent stilettos, bookends.

"I would really love to become a member of Alpha Chi…"—now would be a great time to dream up some craptastic answer, but, truthfully, I'm a little short on lies at the moment so I go for the truth—"so I don't have to witness Jessica Stanley fornicating herself into a cardiac episode." Thing One and Thing Two blink through my mind as if they were waving hello.

The room lights up with laughter, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

That's a good sign right? Adding levity to the situation and all that good stuff? I can feel a bite of perspiration under my arms because I seriously doubt inciting a laugh riot is a very good fucking sign.

Shit. I can't believe I just said that crap about Jessica out loud. It was one thing to tell a few people but an entire crowd of questionably stable girls? My mouth has officially morphed into the rumor mill.

"Also"—it's like I'm on autopilot, and my lips won't stop moving—"sharing a bathroom with my brother and his roommate is growing a little old." I manage to leave the parade of sluts out of the equation for now, although Edward did mention he was handing the keys to the carnal kingdom to my brother.

Lauren narrows her gaze at me. She leans so far in my direction, I'm positive she's about to flop over. Her jaws cut back like razors, her lips are pulled into a thin line of hatred, and I'm pretty sure I've just reduced my stay at this glorified mortuary to zero. Why don't I just tell them I hate tea length dresses and pearls? Or really go out in style and swing a sickle from the second floor balcony while screaming, die bitches!

"So let me get this straight?" Lauren takes a few steps toward me, and the room echoes with the click of her heels. "You want to join our sorority because you ran away from your romping roommate? And you don't like the bathroom accommodations at your brother's place?" Her pink glossy mouth contorts in disapproval.

Oh, what the hell. "Yes." I bite down on my lip in an effort to block my vocal cords from spewing any more hardcore truths, but it's no use. "And, I happen to hate tea length dresses and pearls." A circle of gasps titter around the room. "This is the hall of truth, right?"

She sucks in a breath and darts her finger toward the exit.

….

Angela and I laugh our asses off as we speed over to the Black Bear Saloon.

"You were brilliant." She shakes her head into the dark two-lane highway.

"So do you think they'll let us in?" I can't even finish the thought before the two of us hack out another round of good old-fashioned air laughs. Angela swerves momentarily before pulling into the parking lot.

"If they did let us in, I'm pretty sure Alpha Chi would be a lot more fun. Seriously though"—Angela wipes the tears from her eyes with her pinkies—"you'll probably wish you didn't blow rush."

"What are you taking about? That girl had I-specialize-in-breaking-lady-balls written all over her face. There's no way I'll ever regret not scoring a room at the mansion of misery." Well, maybe I'll regret it a little.

"I know, but I was just thinking, you might be right. If things get serious between you and Eddie—you know, once you're officially together, you'll want to find someplace else to stay to maintain that air of mystery for a while."

"Officially together," I whisper. Just the thought of being with Edward sends me soaring. I'd be the envy of every girl at Whitney Briggs. Hell, I'd be the envy of me.

Angela and I hop out of the car and head on in. The Black Bear is jammed packed with bodies tonight. Music pulsates through the speakers at lethal decibels, and Jasper lifts a drink to us from behind the black granite bar. It's just this side of creepy the way he looks almost exactly like his brother—I guess being fraternal twins will do that. Then I see him—the real deal. Edward's smile expands as his eyes lock onto mine. His jaw cinches tight. He's got that five o'clock shadow peppering his cut features, and his entire face lights up when he sees me.

"Would you look at that?" Angela muses as she ties on her apron. "He's like a kid on Christmas morning with you around. Looks like someone's about to get l-a-i-d," she sings that last part before disappearing into the crowd.

Right. More like paid, as in, by the patrons. At least I can almost guarantee that's going to happen tonight. Not that I would mind getting "laid," but something about the word makes me squirm. I've always envisioned my first time to be in a bubble of perfect love with someone who wanted me as much as I wanted them. And, with Edward, I feel an emotional push in the opposite direction, I don't know why.

I slip behind the bar and pluck an apron from under the counter.

"Ready for some action?" Edward curls into me, and, for a moment, I think he's propositioning me.

"Action? I bet half of the girls that come in this place are trying to get lucky with an Cullen brother." I wink as I tie the white frilly apron around my waist.

Jasper barks out a laugh, and I startle. I didn't see him swoop on over, really I was referencing one Cullen in particular, that being Edward.

"Listen, sweetheart"—Jasper leans in with that come hither look in his eye—"if you can't find an Cullen brother to pleasure you tonight, track me down at about three in the morning." He socks Edward in the arm before heading to the other end of the bar.

"That wasn't awkward," I say, mostly to myself.

"If you're in the market for an Cullen brother, I can tell you Jasper's the wrong one—unless, of course, you're also in the market for a medication-resilient STD. Then you're free to venture."

"Oh? Does his scoreboard put yours to shame?"

His lids hood over. "The only thing I've scored lately is a clean bill of health per my last physical." A slight dimple goes off on his left cheek. His face looks tan from the boat ride this afternoon, and his stubble has taken over, giving him that hot, scruffy look I'm a sucker for. He leans onto the bar and gazes at me as if he's flirting.

"So"— I swallow hard, never taking my eyes off his—"which Cullen brother is the right one?"

The music cuts out, and a sharp bite of feedback takes over the speakers, inspiring ten different people in the vicinity to cover their ears. A slow song starts in and resettles the mood in the room.

Edward pinches his lips together, taking me in as if I was dessert, but he doesn't answer the question. Instead, he tilts his head and stares into me dreamily, at least that's the story I'm buying.

"You want to dance?" He nods over to a small clearing between the tables.

"I've never seen anyone dance here before." Heat rises to my cheeks, and I take a breath at the prospect of holding his perfect body to mine.

"I think maybe it's time people start." Edward clasps onto my fingers and gently threads us through the crowd until we're centered in the tiny clearing. He pulls me in and wraps his arms around my waist, warming me from head to toe with an instant inferno. His knees press against my inner thighs, he intertwines our fingers, and another wave of heat sears through me. Edward never takes his eyes off mine while his pelvis pushes into me as if giving me the carnal green light.

My throat goes dry. My heart thumps in my ears so loud I swear he can hear it.

I glance up at him starry eyed. Edward Cullen is the sex god of Whitney Briggs, and he's dancing with me. In. Public.

A group of girls turn their heads in our direction just as a few other couples meander over and dance alongside us.

"Looks like your evil plan worked." I bite down over my lower lip to keep from spewing out any additional suggestions that might work, such as reenacting our moves in a horizontal position sans clothing. God knows that the nightmare at Alpha Chi has unleashed word vomit central in my brain.

"I figured if you're in the market for an Cullen brother, I might as well put my best foot forward—literally." He gives a lopsided grin, and my stomach pinches.

"Yeah, well, you're a pretty good kisser so I'd be a fool not to choose you." What am I saying? Choose you? I'm the desperate one, not the other way around. Besides, it was just one kiss—one long, fantastic, mind-blowing lip exchange that will play out in my fantasies until I'm dust and bones, but, nevertheless, he relegated me and my pucker to the buddy rack before the night was through, so there's that. I've practically made a pass at him on three other occasions but he's declined every offer since that magical night. I guess Angela was right, parking lot magic isn't a real thing after all.

"You want to blow this place and have a good time?" His eyes hood over again, and a surge of adrenaline pulsates in that sweet spot between my legs.

Oh God. What the hell is good time code for? Am I really going to sleep with Edward and become some nameless tally mark on his wall?

A tiny voice that creeps from somewhere deep in my vagina screams a loud, demanding, hell yes.

"Sure," I hear myself say. "I'm ready to have all the fun you're willing to give me." Give me? I glance down at his chest briefly. Who the hell has taken over my mouth? This is exactly what I swore I would never do, meaningless sex with cute frat boys. Even if he's not a frat boy, the premise is still the same. I want it to mean something. I want Edward to care about me, to want me in more than just a sexual sense—well, ideally anyway. Maybe he feels like the only way to get me off his back is to pin me down with his boy toy and get it over with? And, sadly, he's probably right.

Angela gives a thumbs-up from over his shoulder, and I try not to break out in a goofy grin.

Edward swivels his hands up over my back, and my insides give a mean quiver. He leans in with his cheek an inch away from mine, and I can feel the heat emanating off his skin in waves. The song wraps up, and he leads me by the hand to the exit, giving Jasper a quick wave on our way out the door.

The crisp night air enlivens my senses, and then it hits me—I'm off to who knows where on a Saturday night with Edward Cullen. And if that doesn't qualify as a date then I don't know what does.

"So where to?" I jump a little at the thought of going anywhere with the god of good times at my side.

"How about we start with dinner?"

….

Edward and I hit a Chinese restaurant down the street, and I tell him all about my misadventure at Alpha Chi over dinner and the fact I still sort of wish I could get in. I leave out the "air of mystery" portion of my argument. But now that we're ditching work for a little alone time, I'm seriously reconsidering that whole air of mystery thing.

His chest thumps with a silent laugh. "You're a non-conformist. I like that. Most girls would have lied, and you told the truth. That's what I like about you—you're so innocent, it's cute."

A slight rail of alarm spirals through me.

"I'm not that innocent." My entire face darkens to the shade of the maroon tablecloth, giving away the fact I totally am. I'm not sure I like the idea of being "cute" either.

"Hey"—he leans over the table and clasps my hand—"there's nothing wrong with being innocent. I swear, I didn't mean it like an insult."

My eyes grow heavy, and I inspect every item on the table because I can't bring myself to look up at him.

"Yeah, well"—my fingers loosen from his grasp—"I guess I'm ready and willing to find someone to defile me." Not really. This all feels so achingly desperate that a part of me wants to run all the back to Prescott Hall and ask one of Jessica's many bare ass suitors to have their way with me just to take the edge off.

Edward pulls his sad, green orbs over me. "Trust me, the last thing you want is for someone to defile you." His glassy eyes roll over mine. He looks serious as death. "Promise me you'll hold out for something better."

Hold out? Sounds like tonight isn't ending with a private wrestling match like I hoped it would.

"What could be better?" I hold my breath a moment as he considers this. Earlier, on the boat, he said he was hanging up the scoreboard, looking for something better. I was sort of hoping that could be me.

Edward licks his lips. His eyes widen for a moment as if he were about to say something then aborts the effort.

He clears his throat. "I think you should fall in love, Bella." His gaze dips to the table then rides back up over my features. "I think you should fall so head over heels you don't know what's up and what's down anymore. You deserve to be worshiped and cared for. The last person on the planet who deserves you is some kid trolling for a quick hookup. Trust me, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You could have your pick of the litter." He bears into me a moment with his steely gaze. "Any guy would be crazy not to want you."

Any guy…. And suddenly it's becoming clear that dinner is just dinner.

A moment thumps by with our eyes never losing their stranglehold on one another. The waiter brings the check and drops a fortune cookie in front of each of us.

"Let's see what the future holds." I give an impish grin as I pop the package open and pull out the cookie. "We're supposed to say 'underneath the sheets' after we read our fortunes, that makes it a lot more fun." And accurate I want to add but don't.

"You first." He rubs his leg against mine, nudging me.

"Okay." I pluck the thin strip of paper out with its tiny red font. "A pleasant surprise is in store for you, underneath the sheets." I hold it up victoriously as a laugh bubbles from my chest. Dear God almighty let this be so. Amen.

"Sounds like a goodtime will be had by all." His brows tweak as he pulls out his fortune. "Conquer your fears or they will conquer you." His expression dims as if that tiny piece of paper had been speaking directly to his heart.

"Underneath the sheets." I give his leg a little kick.

He offers a quiet laugh, but his eyes are still throbbing with grief.

"What has you so afraid, Edward?" I ask below a whisper. It's becoming painfully obvious that the past is still very much holding him hostage.

His clear eyes dart up to mine. "Maybe it's you."

…

After dinner we hop back in his truck, and Edward drives us down narrow tree-lined roads as we wind our way up the side of the mountain.

"Witch's Cauldron, okay?" He darts his eyes to me before firming his stare back over the open highway. The fog settles in, and the headlights illuminate the night, blinding and white.

"Sounds great." My heart thumps once unnaturally. That's where we went a few weeks back. It was private and tragically romantic. This time we're short on donuts and coffee, no beautiful sunrise to admire, with only ourselves to keep each other entertained.

Edward rounds his hand over the steering wheel as we pull in just beneath the pale blue boulders. We get out, and he helps me climb onto the lowest rock that overlooks the hot spring.

"Looks like we're all alone." I scoot into him and take in the night magic that's brewing around us. The pale glow of the moon highlights the water while the pines hover above like guardians that Emmett himself sent to protect my virginity. Little does he know Edward is pretty interested in me keeping it intact for that one special guy as well.

A lone wolf howls from somewhere deep in the forest, and a chill runs up my spine.

"Doesn't sound like we're alone." Edward gives a dark laugh, low and sexy, but despite my passive reaction I'm scared to freaking death.

Screw it. "God, we're going to get eaten alive." I bounce over and practically land in his lap. "Sorry," I say, sliding off his knee. "I'm not a fan of rabid beasts with sharpened canines." Unless, of course, he were the rabid beast with sharpened canines in question. I have a few delicate places I wouldn't mind him taking a bite out of. The imagery alone makes me whimper, and my vagina is back on its knees begging to make this happen.

"Don't be sorry. Come here." He wraps his arms around my waist and gently slides me over until I'm sitting square between his legs. "I'll keep you safe."

My entire body goes rigid.

"It's okay," he whispers, pulling my shoulders into his chest until I slowly melt into him. His hand grazes my thigh, and a quick pulse of spasms go off deep inside me.

Oh God. I let out a tiny yelp as I break out in a rash of what can only be explained as spontaneous orgasms.

Crap, crap, crap! Stupid, stupid body.

"I hope you don't mind me holding you." He offers a dimpled grin, and my girl parts give a squeeze of approval. "Plus, I can see you better this way." He rubs his cheek over the top of my head, and I twist in his arms to look up at him.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to morph into the big bad wolf?" I lower my lashes as the words struggle from my throat. I'm far too close to him to be speaking, let alone breathing, and, God forbid, having multiple O's between his kneecaps. This is everything I've wanted, and, strangely, I'm more than afraid.

"I promise you I'm nothing like the big bad wolf." He rubs my back with his hand, and I gasp. "Hey, you're shaking." Edward warms me with his oven-heated palms and creates enough friction to spark a thousand mini earthquakes between my legs. "I'll keep you toasty."

I give a shy smile. I don't dare confess that I'm not that cold—that I'm gloriously terrified as to where the night might lead—that my girl parts are just begging to extend an invitation for him to create friction elsewhere and come inside.

And, if the night leads in the right direction—he will.

"Back at the restaurant I asked you what you were afraid of." I let it hang there because he happened to follow that up with "me," and I'd like for him to ex pand on the concept. "Tell me what you're afraid, Edward." I snuggle into his chest and look up at him as the moonbeams shine right through his prism-like eyes. I like it like this with Edward. For the first time, it feels like we're a couple.

"It's nothing." He runs his tongue slowly over his bottom lip while staring off ahead at the steaming hot spring. "I guess at the end of the day I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hurt anyone?" I pull back to examine him for a second. "You don't strike me as a monster."

"Yeah, well, the jury is still out on that one."

"I don't believe it for a second." I tweak his ribs, and he bucks into me with his lips curled.

"Whoa." Edward tightens his fingers around my waist as a devilish grin takes over. "You just started a war, princess. You sure you want to go there?"

"Don't you dare!" My elbows crowd over my sides as I try to push his hands away. "I'm deathly ticklish, and I'll scream my head off if you even think about doing that."

"All right." A dull laugh brews in his chest. "I'll let you slide just this once. Be warned, you tickle me again, and it's on."

"You know what that sounds like?" I cock my head at him, teasing him as my hips nestle over his crotch.

"Like the threat is was?" He gives that cocky smile I've come to know and love.

"No, it sounded an awful lot like a dare. Like a double dog dare." I pinch his waist, and he jumps before running his fingers over my ribs then riding up just beneath my arms.

"Okay!" I scream through laughter. "You win!" I fall back onto the boulder, and he rolls on top of me, refining his torment technique.

"Say uncle." His head moves over mine as the heavens spray out behind him, and I always want to remember him this way—happy, with a crown of stars over his head.

"Uncle!"

"Say Edward's the best." He slows his movements while I try to catch my breath.

"Edward is the best." It gurgles from my throat with a screaming laugh. "You're great—I'm not." My hands track down low on his waist, and he catches me by the wrists.

"I think you're pretty great, Bella," he whispers just over my lips. His heated breath rakes over me like the blast from an oven, and I take his weight as he presses his body to mine. Our eyes lock with a magnetic pull. I pluck my hand free and touch the back of his neck, encouraging him to meet my lips.

"Bella," he whispers, closing his eyes momentarily. "Don't fall for me. I'm not worth it." A tragedy plays out over his features that I wish I could understand.

"I think you're more than worth it." I pant. "Do you think I'm worth it?" If he says no then I'll let this go, but there's something special between us, and if I can't deny it how can he?

"You're worth everything," he whispers, gently brushing the hair from my eyes. "It's me—I'm not worth the risk."

"Sometimes when you take a risk, great things happen—mountains move, and you see exactly what you've been waiting for, right there, in front of you." Hell, yes, I'm laying it on thick. "I think you're worth the risk, Edward."

His breathing picks up. His heart thunders over my chest as if he were about to leap off a very tall building.

"I want you, Bella. I just don't know how we're going to do this."

My body convulses. Crap. This is a lousy time for my G spot to applaud his efforts.

"Let's start here." I pull him in, and Edward crashes his lips to mine. His soft mouth tugs over me in an achingly slow manner. A moan gets caught in my throat, and a tingle rides between my thighs, exhilarating me all the way up to my belly button. My body quivers in a series of explosive waves, and I don't fight it. I'm not sure if it's possible to have an orgasm from simply being in his presence or if my hormones have chosen a heck of a bad time to short circuit, hell, I'm not sure I've ever had a proper orgasm due to the fact every other one was self-induced, but this feels otherworldly, magical in a damn illegal kind of way. Electrical currents are going off, neurons and synapsis are misfiring. An entire Fourth of July spectacular is happening in my body, and my girl parts are jumping up and down with elation—all because Edward Cullen' hot mouth is over mine.

I give another groan and push him into me harder until he caves and blesses my mouth with his tongue in long, strong, lingering sweeps. Edward moves his hands slowly up my arms until he's cradling my face in his hands, loving me with deep-throated kisses that I never want to end.

I run my hand up his shirt, and my fingers move over his rippling abs, nothing but skin over granite. I touch each of his grooves as his skin blisters over the pads of my fingers.

"Bella," he whispers, swiping his lips over mine. "We should talk about this—talk about us."

His eyes glow an eerie paper white as he lingers above me.

In the distance, the hot spring gurgles and hisses. It expels into the night with its slow dancing fog, curling its vapor-like fingers as it calls us over.

"You're right. I think we should talk about us." I glance to the hazy pool of water. "In there."


	9. Angels & Princesses

EPOV

The moon shines down over Bella with its white-hot spotlight. Her long hair shines like smoked glass, her face illuminates like an angel straight from the throne of God.

"You are so fucking beautiful." I outline her cheek with my finger.

I'm in. Screw Emmett and his big brother shadow. Bella is going to have someone in her life one day, and I'd move heaven and earth for that someone to be me.

"Do you always throw a vulgarity in with your compliments?" She cinches her lips to the side, and I want to dive over her mouth again and never come out.

"Only when I can't control myself, and I am definitely having a hard time controlling myself around you." My chest rattles with a dull laugh because, holy shit, I've just fallen into Bella Swan headfirst. I'm sunk, and I really don't care. What I'm feeling is real in every sense of the word. Love is on the horizon, and I don't really care who knows it at this point.

"Yeah?" She runs her finger up my chest and scratches at me lightly with her nails. For a second I imagine her running them over my back while she groans into my ear and makes all those sweet sounds I can't wait to hear from her. "I think you're cleverly trying to change the subject." She sits up and pulls off her sweater. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" She bounces to her feet and wriggles out of her signature cutoffs, but I'm enjoying the show too damn much to try and beat her.

What the hell. I tear off my shirt and kick off my shoes and socks, dropping my Levis as I bolt in front of her. I take her by the hand and help her down the embankment.

Bella laughs all the way over to the hot spring and dips her foot in.

She lets out a throaty groan while pulling her neck back, her eyes flutter with ecstasy, and, for a moment, I imagine me on top of her, exhibiting that exact same response.

"This feels amazing!" Her eyes roll back into her head, and I have to look away before my boner springs to life.

We sit down on the edge. I slip into the scalding water and hold out my hands to catch her. Bella's pale skin glows beneath her black lace bra, and it takes everything in me not to run my hands over her.

"Come in. I'll catch you."

Bella jumps into me without hesitating and locks her arms around my neck. She takes in a sharp breath as the water hugs her body. Her svelte hips land against my stomach, and I bite my lip in lieu of a groan.

"This feels like heaven." Her body relaxes over mine and her tits fall against my chest, heavy and weighted. The only thing that feels like heaven around here is Bella. "It's like God dropped a hot tub right here in the middle of nowhere," she muses.

"Really?" I pull her in toward the middle until her legs are no longer touching the sides. "Because I was just thinking it's like God dropped an angel off right here in the middle of nowhere, and I'm the lucky fool that caught her in my arms."

"Very funny." She averts her eyes at my cheesy pick up line.

"I meant every word."

Bella illuminates the night with her hundred-watt smile. She wraps her legs around my waist, and I lock off a groan in my throat as her flesh seals over mine.

"Angels, princesses…" She glances toward the top of the evergreens. "All references you might give your little sister." She leans in and takes a soft bite out of my lower lip.

I take in a smooth breath through my teeth.

"Trust me, Bella, the thoughts I'm having toward you are anything but brotherly. And you'll get to meet my little sister next weekend. She's no angel." The truth is, Nessie is every bit a saint. "Okay, maybe she is, but that's beside the point." I sink us a little lower. "I think you're sexy as hell, Bella."

"That's better." She presses a kiss over my lips, and I can feel her fingers twitching behind her back. She plucks her bra off, tossing it onto the rocks while staring into me with the look of anticipation in her eyes.

"Bella." I ride my gaze, slowly down her features, her neck until I see her in all her God-given glory. "Damn, girl," I whisper, pulling her under just enough to cover her tits. "You're going to take me to the brink tonight."

"They missed you." She presses her bare chest into mine, and my hard-on rockets to life.

"I missed them, too." It takes everything in me to control my breathing.

"So are we all done talking?" She rides her hand up my thigh until she hits pay dirt, and I catch her. My dick and I are on the rails of temptation, and the train just lost its breaks.

"Not by a long shot." I slip my hands under her knees and hoist her high on my waist, safely away from my point of interest. "But I think we should do this"—I land a kiss over the nape of her neck and feel her sigh beneath me—"a lot."

Bella relaxes her head back as I graze my teeth over her flesh. I run my tongue up all the way to her ear and give a solid attempt to swallow her earlobe.

"Edward," she gravels it out low, and my body electrifies in a series of pulsating waves. I've never felt this good, this alive with any other girl. Bella has the power to help me forget the past, erase it all together. This is strong, powerful, and I want to drink her down like an elixir, right here—right fucking now.

Her brother blinks through my mind, and I straighten. "Emmett is going to blow my head off when he finds out." I pull back just enough to take in her beautiful face.

"Emmett doesn't have to know—not at first anyway." Bella traces out an S over my chest, and I groan into her. "Besides, I like the thought of having you all to myself for a while." Her hand rides over my boxers, and this time I don't stop her. "I like the idea of having a delicious secret that only you and I know about."

I pull her hand up from over my balls and kiss it. "I'm falling for you, Bella." It feels safe like this to confess it with a midnight moon the only thing around to witness the event. I swore I'd never fall in love again, and here I am, hook, line, and sinker. Bella has me in ways she doesn't even know. "I want everything you're willing to give me."

Her eyes penetrate mine, serious, seductive. "I've already fallen for you, Edward—and I plan on giving you anything you want, anytime you want it." She dips her hands into the back of my boxers and gives my bare ass a squeeze. "I want to share every part of me with you." She runs her teeth over her bottom lip. "In the worst way."

"I want that, too." I firm my hands over her waist in an effort to keep them from wandering. "But I want to take it slow. I want your first time to be special." I press a warm kiss over her lips, and a branding iron of heat shoots through my body.

She pulls back. "I think this place is pretty darn special." A sweet laugh trembles from her. The water beading over her chest catches the light like a thousand falling stars. "But I'm okay with slow, too." She glances down at the water a moment. "I've never done anything like that before, so don't expect much from me."

"I wouldn't worry." I spin us in a slow circle. "You've already got everything I'm dying for, Bella. Swear to God, I've never wanted anyone like I'm wanting you." It's my turn to drop my gaze to the water. I look back up and pull her in by the chin with my finger. "I swear to you—I won't break your heart. I'm committed to loving you exactly how you deserve."

Tears bloom in her eyes, and it's the last thing I expect.

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?" I pull us out of the water a few inches and let the night air cool us off.

"No"—she shakes her head, wiping away the tears—"you said everything right." She tilts her head back, taking in a deep breath before reverting her gaze to mine. "I hope you don't think this is creepy, but nobody has ever cared for me the way you do—at least not since my dad passed away." She shrugs. "My mom was busy trying to keep a roof over our heads, and Emmett was busy telling me who to be and how to act. But you"—she pulls her lips into a sad smile—"you're so positive. You make me feel safe. I love that about you. And—I think I'm falling in love with you." The smile glides off her face. Her legs go slack around my waist, and I pull them up again.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too. In fact, I know I am." I press in until our mouths fuse in one eternal kiss. Bella dances her tongue over mine, lounges in my mouth as if she's setting up shop and plans on staying for years, and I hope to God she is.

Bella says she's never done anything, and I'm damn glad. I want to teach her everything, be right there while she's experiencing the zenith of pleasure with my body buried deep inside her.

I ride my hands up over her waist and round out the front until my thumbs press over her nipples. She's so fucking soft, I'm about to lose it. But I don't. I want to save everything and wait for that perfect moment with Bella. I want to love her until the morning, and then that won't be enough. Whenever it is, I hope it's soon. I don't think I can hold out much longer.

…..

The week melts by like snow in springtime.

Bella and I take the bikes out each morning before class and ride up to the Witch's Cauldron to steal a moment—safe away from Emmett and the long line of sorority girls he has swarming his bedroom night after night.

I told Jasper I was bringing Bella home this weekend, asked him to man the fort at the Black Bear while I was gone. I haven't told Mom or Nessie yet, I thought I'd spring her on them sort of the way the universe sprang her on me. Bella's been the best surprise—the biggest relief.

The last thing I need to do on Friday, before I officially steal Bella away for the weekend, is work my ass off at Mallory Inc. for a few hours. The founder's grandson, Ben, and I share an office. He's a grad student at Briggs, along with his cousin Lauren, the curator of my misery here at the Mallory advertising division.

"Anything new with you and Ms. Weber?" I ask, pushing the daunting stack of paper the hell away from me for a moment. It's no secret Ben still pines for Angela. They had a head on collision of a break up last winter after years of waiting to be together, and now it's like they're virtual strangers.

He shakes his head just barely. You can see the hurt swelling up in his eyes, so I don't push it, hell I feel bad for bringing it up to begin with.

"She ever mention me?" He swallows hard while studying my face for clues.

Angela hasn't let his name escape her lips since Christmas, but I'll be the last to tell him.

"Probably." I pull the files back and sift through them. "I'm not around her much."

This is where relationships get tricky, the messy breakup that leaves you jonesing for clues while trying to piece together what the hell might have happened.

Lauren breezes in the room and zaps the energy right out of it. I've already tweaked the files she slung in my direction this morning. She's just a grad student, but something tells me in about five years she'll be running this place.

"Doing anything fun this weekend?" Lauren dips her cleavage in my face while landing a fresh stack of files over my desk. I glance back at Ben for help, but he's conveniently buried his face in his laptop.

"Just going away." I pull back until she clears the air space. Her perfume hangs in the air like a toxic cloud, and my eyes start to water.

"All by your lonesome or you bringing someone special?" She slips her finger in her mouth and pulls it out slow, like a promise. Her hair glows orange under the harsh lights, and her makeup is set in a thick purple line over her upper lids like long, dark wings that are about to take flight.

"My girlfriend's coming." Did that just fly out of my mouth?

Both Lauren and Ben widen their eyes. They knew Tanya. They know how it all went down and why.

I freeze with a file in my hand, my eyes locked over the desk as if something blasphemous just flew from my lips. I hadn't had an official girlfriend since way back when with Tanya, and an ice bath floods through my veins. I promised I wouldn't go there again, and yet I did. Sometimes the stupidest promises are the ones we make to ourselves. But I'm damn glad that's one I broke. Bella is worth breaking a thousand rules for.

"Girlfriend?" She clutches at her throat. A devilish smile twitches on her lips as if I'm about to inundate her with the gossip of my love life. "So? Who's the lucky little tramp this week? Please, dish."

"Bella Swan." I don't hesitate this time. "She's no tramp, and, I can promise you, this is going to last much longer than a week." A weight lifts from me just getting Bella's name out there, and as my girlfriend no less. It feels as though I've lanced a wound. My entire body sighs with relief. I'm not too sure I care if Emmett is let in on our secret either. I plan on being with Bella a long, long time—forever, if she'll have me. Sometimes when you find the right person, you just know. And I've definitely found the right person in Bella.

"Bella Swan?" She scratches at her neck while scanning the ceiling. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"She tried to rush for Alpha Chi, and you kicked her out." I flop the files back down on the desk and relax in my seat.

"Oh, that Bella Swan…right." Her eyes enlarge like twin pools of fire. Lauren Mallory is the devil in disguise, and half the time she doesn't bother to disguise it. "She's a spicy little bitch. But then you've always liked them a little on the wild side."

"Be nice." I fold my arms across my chest. "Oddly, she still wants in after meeting you." I shake my head at the thought. "Go figure."

"Really?" Lauren appears equally amused. "Well"—she exhales hard—"if she wants in that bad, I'll give her another chance. But I'd have to pull her under my wing. Rush is over for the most part."

"You'd do that for me? I hear breaking sorority rules, especially when it comes to rushing new pledges, is the equivalent of committing thirty different felonies." The Greeks have a tight government. It makes Washington look like a bunch of pussies.

"It's more like fifty." She slides over my desk just inches from my chest and runs her finger the length of my jaw. "And, of course, I'd do that." Lauren leans in until her tits try to sway their way out of that sling of a shirt she's got on. "I'd do just about anything for you." She gives a little wink. "Why do you think you're sitting in that chair?"

A beat of silence drifts by. I've always wondered how I won out half the class at the Whitney Briggs School of Business to land in this treasured spot, and now I know. Figures. I shoot Ben a look, and he shakes his head into his laptop.

Lauren purrs. "I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you, Edward Cullen," she says it serious as shit, and, for a moment, I believe her. Her features harden as she takes me in. "But you never seem to fall for any of my tricks, do you?" She runs her hand down my chest, and I catch her. She plucks it back and bounces off the desk as if the entire exchange never took place. "Bella Swan," she purrs. "Girlfriend, huh?" She leers at me as she walks out the door. "We'll see how long that lasts." She gives a cackle that echoes down the hall.

Ben lifts his chin, a wry smile embedded in his face. "You know she's going to make your girlfriend's life a living hell."

"She won't. Lauren's all bark and no bite." Not that her ten-foot lady-boner didn't go unnoticed just now. Hopefully she'll pole vault her way to friendlier pastures with that thing. The last place she'll find some satisfaction is with me. I'm all Bella's from here on out.

He shakes his head. "And here I thought you knew her well. She'll bite your balls off and, trust me, the only one barking will be you. You'd better watch your back around her—and your little girlfriend, too." He twitches his brows before scooping up his laptop and heading out the door.

There's no way I'd let anyone hurt Bella, least of all me. Years have passed since high school, and I finally know how to treat a girl. And I'm determined to treat her well.

Please, God, don't let me hurt Bella.

I couldn't live with myself if I did.

…..

Early that evening, while I zip up my duffle bag, Emmett stumbles in and drops his backpack to the floor, heavy as bricks.

"Where you off to?" He belches as he makes his way to the fridge and plucks out a beer.

"Picking up Nessie and taking her home. I thought I'd help my mom out around the house while I'm there. I'll be back late Sunday. Don't wait up for me, sweet cheeks." I give a little wink in his direction.

"Don't worry, I won't." He salutes me with his beer.

"Hit the Black Bear for me," I say, taking a seat at the bar across from him. "Keep an eye on my brother—make sure he doesn't do anything goofy like run off with the safe."

"Will do." He nods, caging me in with a hard stare. "Have you been keeping an eye on my sister?" Emmett tilts into me while those ditches in his face invert with disapproval.

Fuck. I've been minding my P's and Q's around her as best as I can, and, as much credit as I give Lauren for being the wicked witch of the East, I don't think this is her doing either.

"Your sister?" I ask like I've no clue who the hell she might be. "What are you taking about?" I snatch up a near empty water bottle and down it.

"Just wondered if you noticed the way she's been looking at you." He blows out a breath of relief and scratches at the back of his neck. "I've got to set her up with some nice kid. I know she's got hormones, but I'm scared shitless she's going to knock on all the wrong doors, you know what I mean?" His eyes drill into mine, and, for the first time, I see desperation in them. "It's like all of a sudden she's all hopped up. Just do me a favor, man"—Emmett leans in with an earnestness I've never seen in him before—"if she shows any interest, just turn her down flat. She's not another notch on the wall." He's practically pleading with me. "I wouldn't do that to your sister, dude. I would hope to God you wouldn't do that to mine."

The thought of someone turning Nessie into a notch sets my blood to an instant boil. But that would never happen to Nessie, she's too sweet—and so is Bella. The last thing I'm going to do is log our encounter like some barbaric conquest. She means everything to me, and I plan on showing her just that. At least up until her brother knifes my balls off.

"There's no way in hell I'd turn her into a notch, dude."

Nope. I plan on loving Bella in ways like I've never loved anyone, and there aren't enough walls in the world to keep a record of the ways I plan on loving her.

The only notch Bella Swan is carving is the one over my heart.


End file.
